


Making a Family

by Elenduen



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Birth in bad conditions, Graphic births, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Trigger warning Past child bed dead, Trigger warning Past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos decide to have a family.</p><p>Aramis conceives without difficulty, but his pregnancy brings up bad memories from the past, for both him and Porthos.</p><p>Meanwhile d`Artagnan and Athos are having to deal with the repercussions of a drunken on night stand, and an enemy from the past shows up to wreak even more havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Kink Meme
> 
> I need some Mpreg! (Porthos/Aramis please)  
> Date: 2014-09-23 02:11 am (UTC)
> 
>  
> 
> From: (Anonymous)  
> Mpreg Aramis! We need it- we need more of it!

"Porthos" Aramis drawled, rolling onto his side and running his nails down the  
larger mans chest and pressed his lips into the warm silken flesh that always  
made him think of thick delicious hot chocolate,  
"Hmm?" Porthos replied smiling down at his lover, his smile growing as Aramis  
leaned up to kiss and lick his nipple rolling the dark brown nub with the tip of  
his tongue and flashing him wickedly dark brown eyes sparkling with desire  
"Porthos?" he said again drawing out the name in the long whisper that made his  
breath ghost over Porthos skin bringing up goose bumps "Porthos I want to ask  
you something"  
"What?" Porthos asked grinning indulgently, expecting Aramis to want some kind  
of Kink, the last one had been pretty amusing, who`d have thought Aramis would  
look so gorgeous in a burlesque corset, stockings, and a feathered shawl!  
"It`s something really special" Aramis said resting his chin on Porthos chest  
"But I really really want it, and I think we can do this, I think we`re ready  
for it"  
"For what?" Porthos asked his face creasing in confusion "What is it?" he asked  
reaching for Aramis`s hands as the smaller man took a breath  
"I want to have a baby"  
"A baby?" Porthos repeated as Aramis nodded his head "You wanna have a baby?"  
"I want to have your baby!" Aramis said sitting up and bouncing excitedly on the  
bed "I want to have your babies!, I want to have a family with you!, lots of  
babies!, little boys and little girls!, all getting into mischief and running  
around, all with curly hair like you and big brown eyes, and cute faces!, we`ll  
have such sweet little angels!",  
"Angels?" Porthos laughed "Anything we produce darlin` won`t be angelic!,  
however.....I`m sure that anythin` you give birth to will be beautiful, full of  
mischief, and impossibly adorable!", Aramis`s eyes shone bright with excitement  
"So is that a yes?, a yes!?" he asked  
"Well...."Porthos drawled acting as if he were mulling the thought over "It`ll  
be difficult, there`ll be dirty clouts to change, sleepless nights, you being a  
drama queen over back ache, and nausea, and stretch marks..."  
"I won`t be a drama queen!" Aramis protested  
"You`re always a drama queen!, and they`ll proberly take after you in that!, so  
I must be completely mad for this!!!, but.....considering how pretty and  
adorable they`ll be, not to mention how seriously sexy you`ll look  
pregnant......!" Porthos did`nt get to finish the sentence since Aramis let out  
a most undignified squeal leaping at him and showing him in kisses making  
Porthos laugh and hold him  
"Lets get started right now!" Aramis said "I want have a boy, no a girl, no I  
don`t care!, I`ll have either first but I want at least two of each!"  
"Not all at once though!" Porthos laughed gripping Aramis`s hips "Lets have them  
one at a time!, or at the most two at a time!"  
"Oooooh twins!" Aramis breathed squirming on Porthos pelvis making the larger  
man groan and his breath hitch "Lets make twins!".

 

Porthos slept later than normal the following morning, but then since the start  
of operation Make A Baby he was going to need all the energy he could get since  
Aramis seemed detirmind to be pregnant by the end of the week!.  
Yawning and rubbing his eyes he rolled onto his back his eyes bulging and a  
snort escaping his lips as the sight of Aramis greeted his eyes,  
"What the hell are you doing!?" he asked making Aramis turn around from where he  
was standing in front of the mirror a blanket rolled up under his shirt and held  
in place by his blue sash tied about his waist creating a rounded bulge under  
his shirt!  
"I wanted to see how I`d look pregnant!" Aramis replied with a shrug  
"When you`re pregnant with a sheet!?" Porthos asked grinning at his lover "You  
get more loony by the day I swear!"  
"Awwww, don`t you think I look pretty?" Aramis pouted leaning backwards with a  
hand in the small of his back as if he were supporting extra weight  
"You look like you`ve got a sheet up shirt you twit!" Porthos replied getting  
out of be and pulling Aramis to him "And I`m sure you`ll look beautiful when  
you`re really pregnant"  
"Even when I`m big as this?"  
"Even if you`re bigger" Porthos said tugging off the sash and letting the  
blanket fall to the ground keen to make use of his morning erection despite all  
the activity the night before "WHy don`t we get working on making it happen?"  
"Was hoping you`d say that!" Aramis yelled all but leaping on him!. 

"Angelique for a girl" Aramis said as he sat snug on Porthos lap at the table in  
the garrison sharing a plate of bread and ham  
"Our little angel"  
"Angelique, I like that" Porthos said "Angelique du Vallon"  
"Oh!, why du Vallon? why not Angelique d`Aramis?"  
"Kind of a mouthfull pet" Porthos said "Du Vallon has a better ring to it!"  
"Fine, if you get to give the baby your last name I get to pick the first name!"  
Aramis stated "Angelique for a girl and Aurelien for a boy"  
"Aurelien?" Porthos asked "Seriously?"  
"Absalutly!, you can call them Du Vallon I can call then Aurelien and  
Angelique!" Aramis stated firmly  
"S`pose it`ll grow in me" Porthos mused  
"What`ll grow on you?" Athos asked sitting down with a groan  
"A name, and what the hell happened to you?" Porthos asked looking at the lank  
dirty haired, grey skinned, blood shot eyed Musketeer who`d clearly been hitting  
the bottle all night once again  
"Nothing, I`m fine" Athos grunted rubbing his temples  
"Yeah, so fine you look like three day old road kill!" Aramis snorted "Whats  
going on?, I thought you`d stopped drinking yourself insipid!"  
"Nothing, I`m fine" Athos said glaring at Aramis who shrugged looking away  
knowing it was better to let Athos deal with his moods himself than get drawn  
into them  
"Why d`you need a name anyway?" Athos asked  
"For our baby boy or girl" Aramis replied grinning wide as Porthos chuckled  
"You`re pregnant?"  
"Not yet, but we`re working on it!"  
"Dear God!" Athos groaned "God help us all!"  
"Hey!, thats our future babies you`re discussing!" Porthos chided while Athos  
burried his face into his arms across the table,  
"Whats going on?" d`Artagnan asked sitting down beside Porthos looking oddly  
tired and peaky  
"We`re making babies!" Aramis said pushing a plate of bread to d`Artagnan  
"You gonna tell everyone?" Porthos asked with a roll of his eyes who looked at  
it like it was a plate of spiders!  
"Uh huh, every.....d`Art you okay!!!!", suddenly d`Artagnan had pushed back from  
the table a hand clamped over his mouth running to the latrines  
"What was that about?" Porthos asked  
"Stomach bug?" Aramis asked with a shrug "Theres been one going around, and he  
looks like shit"  
"I`ll go and see if he`s alright" Athos said rising to his feet and raking a  
hand through his hair "Leave you two to your baby talk"  
"We`re thinking about making you a God Father" Porthos called after him  
"They Christen the anti Christ!!!!!?"  
"Bastard!" Aramis yelled throwing a piece of bread after him and turning back to  
Porthos running his hand through the tight curls on his head and kissing him  
deeply "You know pregnancy makes you super horny" he said "And I`m already super  
horny for you....so that means I`m gonna be unbelievably horny when I`m  
pregnant!"  
"Hmmm, good times!" Porthos growled playfully nipping Aramis`s finger as he  
lifted it to Porthos lips "God I swear I`d bend you over this damn table and  
fuck you right here!"  
"We could go into the weapons hut!" Aramis said with a wicked grin "Or  
Treville`s office!!!!!, he`s with the king so...."  
"He`d kill us!" Porthos cried horribly tempted none the less!  
"How`d he ever find out!?" Aramis asked winking salaciously "C`mon!, lets make a  
baby here!"  
"You`re incorrigable!" Porthos said shaking his head but allowing Aramis to pull  
him to his feet none the less "We get hung for this I`m blaming you!".

 

"You should`nt get too excited pet" Porthos cautioned, as Aramis dropped yet  
another bundle of material for swaddeling on the bed, "It`s proberly gonna takke  
longer than a single month for you fall"  
"After all this fucking!?" Aramis replied incredulasly "Oh no, I am definately  
pregnant!, theres no way we hav`nt made a baby not doing it as much as we have  
been!"  
"Well I suppose thats true!" Porthos chuckled pulling Aramis to him, since the  
start of operation Make A Baby, they ahd been doing it non stop!, to the point  
where Porthos was actually thinking he might have to beg for mercy from his  
insatiable lover!, he might be a strong and active man but several times a day  
and night could wear out even a rabbit!.

"You know I swear I felt bit sick this morning!" Aramis bragged "The porridge  
tasted off to me"  
"Yeah, me too, I think it was off period!" Porthos said "And d`Art was tossing  
his guts up after eating it!"  
"Again!?, boys been sickly for weeks!"  
"Must be one hell of a bug" Porthos replied with a shrug "However I don`t want  
you to get your hopes up, and then be dissapointed by the fact your not yet  
pregnant"  
"You don`t think I am?", Aramis`s face took on a truly adorable pout that had  
Porthos melting as it always did  
"I hope you are, I really hope you are, but I`m not sure that you will be after  
only one month, it`ll likely take longer than that"  
"I know!" Aramis sighed turning away from Porthos his shoulders slumping "I  
just........I want this so much!, it`s like an ache inside!, a desperate need!,  
it`s like I`ve got a hole inside that can`t be filled and it hurts so much!",  
tears were begining to fill Aramis`s eyes as he spoke, his breath hitching and  
voice wavering  
"I nearly had a baby once you know?"  
"What?, when?" Porthos asked  
"Before I met you, before I came to Paris, I was sixteen, and I fell pregnant  
from a fling with another lad, I was scared, really scared, but I knew that I  
wanted the baby, that I would move heavon and earth to have the baby"  
"What happened?" Porthos asked gently turning Aramis so they were facing each  
other, lifting his hand he wiped the spilling tears with his thumb cupping  
Aramis`s cheek tenderly "Mon petit what happened?"  
"I lost it" Aramis whispered "I lost the baby, he or she.......it was so fast I  
did`nt know what was happening until it was all over, my Father and Mother said  
I was lucky!, that God had taken pity on me!, returned my youth and freedom to  
me by taking the baby!"  
"Oh Mis!" Porthos moaned pulling his lover into his arms "I`m so sorry  
sweetheart, I`m so so sorry"  
"I loved that baby!" Aramis sobbed into Porthos chest "I wanted him or her!, I  
did`nt care about being young and free, I wanted to have him or her, I wanted  
that baby so bad!"  
"I`m sure of it" Porthos said stroking Aramis`s head "And your parents were  
wrong, they hurt you, they should have comforted you over the loss of that baby  
and they did`nt, that was wrong"  
"They sent me to the church after that" Aramis sniffled wiping his nose "Wanted  
me to become a priest!, did`nt want a repeat performance"  
"But you found your calling lay else where" Porthos said "Which is very good for  
me, because other wise we would`nt have met"  
"You don`t think it was fate?" Aramis asked wiping his cheeks a little shakily  
"Maybe, but I`m glad we did, and I know that we will have a baby, we`ll have  
lots of babies, we`ll end up with one in walking strings, one in the cradle and  
another in your belly!, we`ll have so many we won`t know what to do with them or  
ever have a moments peace again!"  
Aramis let out a weak chuckle as he rubbed his nose "Promise!" he asked  
"Absalutely" Porthos said kissing Aramis`s forehead "We`ll have a baby, very  
very soon, I`m sure".


	2. Chapter 2

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!".  
Porthos doubted that Aramis`s scream could have gotten any louder, a dozen   
pigeons flew off the building behind them in shock at the yelling as Aramis   
flung himself in Porthos arms wrapping his legs about his hips hugging him as   
tighly as a cobra about the throat!  
"I take it the midwife said you are pregnant?" Porthos asked  
"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" Aramis babbled kissing Porthos between breaths "We`re   
having a baby!, we having a baby!"  
"Congratulations" Treville said deciding not to scold them for interupting   
recruit fencing by the loud announcment  
"Thankyou sir" Porthos said still with an armful of Aramis who laughing, crying,   
and kissing him madly  
"God help us all!" Athos said dryly as he reached for the wine on the table   
"congratulations" he added sincerly "I`m happy for you"  
"Me too" d`Artagnan said with a slight quiver to his lips "You`ll be great   
parents I`m sure"  
"You alright lad?" Porthos asked setting Aramis down on his feet the pregnant   
Musketeer frowning at the pale sickly looking Gascon  
"M`fine, great" d`Artagnan said "d`you want a boy or a girl?"  
"Either, we`re not bothered" Aramis said "You`ll be a God Father?"  
"I`m not sure I`d be much good at it" d`Artagnan mumbled   
"You`d be perfect" Athos said coming over and slapping d`Artagnan`s shoulder   
making the Gascon flinch slightly and avoid eye contact "They`re roping me into   
it, and I`ll need help being a God Parent to the anti christ!"   
"Bastard!" Aramis chided slapping Athos across the chest "Our baby is going to   
be an angel!"  
"So was satan!" Athos smirked   
"Bugger off!" Porthos mock growled "Stop upsetting My darlin`!"  
Athos held his hands up in surrender backing away "Fancy some training?" he   
offered to d`Artagnan   
"Umm, no.....thanks, I was going to hit the streets, patrol" d`Artagnan replied   
still avoiding looking at Athos properly "I`ll see you later", swiftly he turned   
on his heels walking out of the garrison swiftly   
"Okay?, whats going on with him?" Porthos asked   
"More like with both of you?" Aramis asked looking to Athos who simply shrugged   
"Athos?"  
"Nothings wrong, concentrate on yourselves" Athos said "You`ve got a baby to   
think about now, never mind about me and d`Art"  
"We`re still your friends" Porthos protested   
"I know, and I thankyou for your concern" Athos sighed "But theres really   
nothing wrong", giving them both a weak smile he went to join the fencing   
leaving Porthos and Aramis alone  
"Well?, what d`you thinks going on?" Porthos asked Aramis who shook his head   
"I don`t know, but I`m going to find out"

 

It was over two weeks later when Aramis finally found out what was going on with   
d`Artagnan.

Now two months pregnant himself Aramis was experiancing some morning sickness,   
though it did`nt seemed to be confined to the morning rather it struck at random   
moments often to the smell of certain foods such as fish at present.

Serge had served up a fish stew for the evening dinner that night and one sniff   
of the concoction had Aramis slapping a hand over his mouth and beating it to   
the latrines to empty his stomach.  
Once he stopped retching Aramis took out a hand kerchief and wiped his mouth and   
face taking up his water skin and rinsing his mouth out, standing up just in   
time to see d`Artagnan hurrying in to the stall oposite, the sounds of vomiting   
coming from there letting him know what had the Gascon in such a rush.

Suddenly realization dawned on Aramis, weeks of sickness, fatigue, secretive   
behavier, all symptoms Aramis could recall having when he had been a frightend   
pregnant sixteen year old   
"Oh d`Art" he sighed as the gascon came out his eyes closing and resignation   
crossing his face "How far gone are you?" Aramis asked   
"About three and half months" d`Artagnan whispered "I did`nt want to believe it   
at first, we were only...........just the once, what are the chances?"  
"Enough for you to be with child" Aramis replied, instantly regretting his words   
when d`Artagnan burst into tears

"Oh love, hush, it`ll be alright" he said taking d`Artagnan in his arms letting   
him cry on his shoulder "It`s going to be okay, I promise"  
"How?" d`Artagnan asked lifting his head and wiping his red eyes "I`m not with   
anyone, I`ve got nothing to support a baby!, how is this ever going to be okay?"  
"Because you`ve got me to help you" Aramis said "Me and Porthos, and Athos..."  
"No!" d`Artagnan snapped shaking his head vehmenantly "No, you can`t tell them   
Aramis, you can`t tell anyone"  
"d`Artagnan...."  
"No one can know about this, not ever!, please, I am begging you not to say   
anything!"  
"You can`t keep this secret forever!"   
"I know that!, I....." d`Artagnan groaned running a hand through his hair and   
pacing "I thought I`d hide the pregnancy, use a corset when I start to show, and   
give the baby to someone who can raise it, someone who can be a parent"  
"A corset?, d`Art that`d be agony for you and could crush the baby!, and who   
would you give it to?"  
"Constance wants a family" d`Artagnan said "She`d be a good mother, better than   
me"  
"Oh d`Art...." Aramis sighed rubbing his face and looking at d`Artagnan with   
sympathy and concern "You can`t do this to yourself, go through this by   
yourself"  
"I have to" d`Artagnan whispered "Theres no choice"  
"There is!, I told you I would help you, and so will Porthos and Athos!"  
"No Aramis!, don`t tell them"  
"They won`t judge you if thats what you`re worried about" Aramis offered "We`re   
your friends we`ll help you"  
"You can`t" d`Artagnan breath blinking hard trying to hold back tears "You can`t   
help me, and you can`t tell them".

Aramis sighed in frustration, taking another drink of water and offering   
d`Artagnan the water skin which he drank from wiping his nose on his sleeve   
which made Aramis cringe   
"What about the Father?" Aramis asked   
"He`s not interested" d`Artagnan said "In me or the baby"  
"You have told him then?"  
"I don`t need to" d`Artagnan replied with a mirthless smile "He told me the   
morning after that....it`d been a.....one night, too much wine, better forget it   
ever happened, he is`nt going to want this baby"  
"Oh d`Art" Aramis sighed and pulled the Gascon into a hug "I`m sorry, the   
bastard dos`nt deserve you"  
"You won`t tell anyone?" d`Artagnan asked sniffling a little   
"I won`t, and I`ll help you as much as I can" Aramis said "But I wish you would   
let me tell the others"

 

"Which colour d`you prefer?" Porthos asked as he held up two swatches of fabric   
which were to become a canopy over the babies crib that Porthos was hand carving   
himself from mahogany.   
"Hmmm, the lavender lace, it`s prettier" Aramis replied "And it`ll match the   
baby blanket I`ve bought, that has lavender embroidery"  
"Lavender it is then" Porthos said with a nod, the two of them stood in the   
babies room, which had formerly been an unused room in their shared apartments   
in the Rue saint Marc, the apartment was not large by any means, consisting of   
three rooms one large living and dining room, their own bedroom, and now the   
babies bedroom.   
However while not large, the rooms were homely, Aramis and Porthos having bought   
furniture, a chaise longue, a lovers seat, and a small dining table and stools.  
Porthos had carved cuboards for them to store their food and wine in, they had   
three heavy cooking pots to cook over the large harth.  
Their bed of course was very large, Aramis having insisting on spending a   
fortune upon it, along with heavy romantic wine coloured drapes of velvet, the   
long silver mirror and trunks for their clothing.  
Now the babies room was being filled and decorated.

They had white washed the walls first, then spent hours painting frescoes of   
wood lands scenes upon the walls, buying moppets, small wooden blocks, toy   
swords, dobby horses, and other toys ready for the baby, Aramis was also sewing   
a vast ammount of baby clothes, from hats and dresses to long stockings and   
clouts.

"This will be the best dressed baby in all the world!" Porthos laughed as they   
left the nursery to the living room where Aramis took up his sewing again   
"Not even the royal heir will have such an extensive wardrobe!"  
"Oh hush!, the way babies mess their clothes we`ll need all the changes we can   
get!, and besides, we can use them again on the next one, and the one after   
that!"  
"You can`t possibly be planning another one already!" Porthos cried as he knelt   
by the fire stoking it up to boil water to cook with later, neither of them had   
been keen to go out to the inns since Aramis had fallen pregnant, preffering   
nights in together instead, occaisionaly they went out with Athos and   
d`Artagnan, but were never out late, and you could still cut the tension with a   
knife between the two of them.

"I told you my love" Aramis said tieing off his line and re threading his needle   
without looking up at Porthos "I want to have a large family, and I`m in my   
thirtys now, I`m not going to be fertile forever", Aramis finally looked up with   
a ruefull smile "I`ve maybe ten years or so before I loose my ability to bare,   
ten years we should make the most of and have as many babies as we can"  
"Not at a risk to your health though" Porthos said with absalute conviction in   
his voice and written on his face as he set a pan over the harth of a metal   
grate to boil the water "I won`t have you becoming ill from too much bearing" he   
said rising up and crossing the room to take Aramis`s hands into his own raising   
them to his lips and kissing them "I love you too much to loose you"  
"You`ll never loose me querida, not ever" Aramis swore leaning forward to kiss   
him "I`ll be fine, I promise"  
"I saw it too often in the Court growin` up Mon petit" Porthos sighed "Male   
bearers, women, constantly pregnant, six weeks after a birth they`d be carrying   
again, getting sicker and weaker with each one, looking more like their bellies   
were swollen with cancer than child their bodies were so gaunt and sickly, until   
finally they could`nt take anymore and...."  
"Sshhh" Aramis whispered his forehead creasing with sympathy for Porthos,   
reaching out and stroking his face "That won`t happen with us, we`ll have a good   
year between pregnancies I promise, I`ll give my body time to recover before   
falling again, and I won`t get thin and sickly, I`ll be fat and happy all the   
time I promise"  
"Putting a year between pregnancies, we can still have a good four or five   
babies" Porthos said smiling once again "More if we have twins"  
"Lets try for twins next time" Aramis said sliding his hands about Porthos neck,   
his sewing quite forgotten for the moment "Lets practise making them now, just   
so we don`t forget how!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Considering the fact Aramis had been examining himself in the mirror every   
morning and evening since he discovered he was pregnant, looking for even the   
slightest change in his shape, it was not a surprise to Porthos when he was   
leaped on early one morning by an over excited Aramis bouncing on the bed waking   
him up and kissing his face all over rather like an over enthuseastic puppy   
licking him!,  
"I`m showing I`m showing!" he yelled making Porthos ears ring at the volume of   
his voice "Look!, look, see!" he cried kneeling over Porthos and arching his   
back to push forward his stomach as much as he could!.

Sleepily Porthos rubbed his eyes taking in the sight of his hyper active lover,   
who was far too awake considering it was barely dawn!   
"Look I`ve got a little belly!" he proclaimed taking Porthos hand to place just   
above his pelvis "See!, thats our baby!"  
"Our baby" Porthos repeated sleepily, but his hand stroked over Aramis`s middle   
gently "Oh Mis...", Aramis broke into joyfull tears bending forward to kiss   
Porthos, who`s arms came up about his waist flipping them over so he was beneath   
the larger man, Porthos kissing his face and throat, slotting between Aramis`s   
thighs, while reaching for the oil they kept under the pillow as Aramis ran his   
hands over Porthos back bucking his hips and grinding their cocks together   
earning a growl from Porthos.

Sitting up Porthos fumbled with the oil in his haste spilling some on the bed   
sheets, hurried preparing himself while Aramis grabbed the oil to slick himself   
up as fast as he could, just as eager for this aswell but knowing better than to   
try without lubrication.

"C`mon, fuck me already!" Aramis panted squirming beneath Porthos "I`m dying   
here!"  
"Impatient is what you are!"  
"Patience is over rated!, now get your cock inside me or.....or.........or I`ll   
go fuck Athos!"  
"Ha!, Athos!" Porthos burst out laughing "I`d pay to see that pet!", however he   
eased into position and pushed inside Aramis maddeningly slowly making Aramis   
whine and curse and moan! begging him shamelessly for more!, however Porthos was   
detirmind to take his time and set an agonisingly slow pace, drawing out every   
single moment to make it last as long as he could, knowing and loving the fact   
that taking his time like this drove Aramis half mad, leaving him an writhing   
and begging mess of hot wet flesh!  
"Love you like this" Porthos purred as Aramis whined and keened helplessly "So   
wanton and desperate!, so beautiful!", dilated pupils shone like saucers in   
Aramis`s eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth as his face flushed and his   
climax neared, bending forward Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis`s cheek rutting   
harder and faster now, spending himself as Aramis climaxed between them all but   
passing out at the force of the orgasem and nuzzeling into Porthos chest   
clinging to him contentedly.

 

Elsewhere in Paris, Athos awoke with a mind numbing hang over, staggering to his   
window and tipping his head outside to vomit noisly into the street half tempted   
to fling himself head first out the window to ease the pain in his head  
"You fuckin` wanker!" came an angry shout from below, and with blurred vision   
Athos made out a vomit spattered beggar beneath his window!, shrugging he   
reached for the water bucket, brining it inside and thrust his head into it the   
cold water waking him up and numbing the throbbing pain in his skull.

Grunting he sat back on his heels water dripping down his face and soaking his   
chest, crawling over to the bed he grabbed the bottle of brandy he had been   
drinking before passing out, raising it to his lips to drain the last of it   
while slumped on the floor numbing himself to face the coming day.

In the garrison d`Artagnan grimanced as he pulled hard on the laces of the under   
bust corset he had purchased once he had began to show too much to hide without   
such drastic measures.  
Aramis was still against his intentions, but d`Artagnan was adamantly sticking   
to his decision.  
Gulping back a role of bile in his stomach as he squashed his organs he   
continued to pull on the laces until his abdomon was flattened once more and   
tied the corset securely.   
Squashed up in his womb the baby stirred uncomfortably pressing against the   
sides of the restricted uterus making d`Artagnan more uncomfortable as he   
dressed himself for the day resolute in ignoring the urge to rip off the   
agonising corset and burry himself back in his bed. 

"I need the four of you to take letter from his Majesty to envoys waiting in   
Calais" Treville said as his best musketeers stood before him, Aramis having   
spent all the morning preening over the fact he`d got a tiny bump was still all   
smiles and glowing cheeks Porthos looking like the cat who`d got the cream,   
while Athos and d`Artagnan both look like they were either sickening with the   
plague or had spent the last month without sleep and decent food  
"You should`nt need more than a few days" Treville said "But take your time on   
the road, the ship won`t be leaving till Tuesday"  
"Captain" Athos said accepting the letters and placing them into his doublet   
"This`ll likely be your last missions till after the Birth Aramis" Treville said   
to the pregnant and beaming Musketeer who was unable to keep from stroking his   
stomach "Enjoy it, I doubt there`ll be any trouble"  
"Thankyou Sir" Aramis replied with a large smile while d`Artagnan flinched next   
to him his abdomon aching as if he were about to void himself   
"I`ll let you be on your way then" Treville said "Behave yourselves"  
"Don`t we always!!!!!!?" Porthos replied earning a glare from Treville who shook   
his head in amusment as the door was shut snorting under his breath certain that   
the four of them were the cause for all his headaches and grey hairs!.

"Are you alright?" Aramis asked quietly as he saddled his mare Thalia and   
d`Artagnan prepared his own mare Ebony   
"Fine" he replied stoutly   
"The baby.....?" d`Artagnan shot Aramis a sharp look before climbing onto Ebony   
"d`Art you can`t carry on like this, you`re putting yourself and the baby at   
risk!"  
"I have no choice Aramis" d`Artagnan replied coldy, even though his insides   
burned like acid "I have to do this, whatever the consequence", nudging Ebony   
forward he left Aramis to mount up the older Musketeer sighing and shaking his   
head "No you don`t you silly boy, you don`t have to do this".

The trip to Calais was trouble free, and easy, having the better part of a week   
to get there, they set an easy pace, stopping in taverns over night, allowing   
themselves to sleep in and take their time instead of pushing hard, for which   
both Aramis and d`Artagnan were very grateful.  
They met the envoy of King Charles I of England without problems passing over   
the letters and taking the ones for Louis even sharing a cup of wine with the   
British before departing.  
However the trip back was not so easy.

Half way back to Paris they were set upon by a band of thieves to stupid or   
suicidal to know better than to attack Musketeers.  
They managed to take the thieves out easy enough, ten against four the odds were   
comical to say the least, however things seemed less funny when a shot rang out   
and d`Artagnan fell to the ground clutching the side of his abdomon blood   
seeping through his hand!  
"Oh God the baby!" Aramis gasped kicking his opponant in the face and running to   
d`Artagnan letting Athos and Porthos finish off the last of the thieves while he   
pulled at d`Artagnan`s doublet and shirt   
"Aramis!!!!" d`Artagnan groaned both pain and fear filling him   
"it`s to the side, theres probberly not much damage, only a flesh wound" Aramis   
babble feeling the firm boned corset his fingers finding the jagged rip along   
the side where the bullet had torn along his side   
"How bad is it?" Athos asked getting down besides the too men along with Portho   
who was wiping blood of his hands   
"It needs stitching" Aramis replied "but I think he and the baby will be   
alright"   
"Aramis!" d`Artagnan protested paling further   
"Baby!?" Athos repeated   
"Whats wrong with the baby?" Porthos asked thinking Aramis meant their own,   
however he realized his mistake when Aramis ripped d`Artagnan`s shirt revealing   
the corset "Holy Christ!"   
"No!" d`Artagnan groaned tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and rubbing   
his forehead in distress as Aramis`s main gauche sliced the corset down the   
middle releasing his swollen belly,  
"I`m sorry, but theres no choice" Aramis replied turning to Porthos and a grey   
looking Athos "We make camp here, go and light a fire, get rid of the bodies, I   
need to treat this and then he needs to rest"  
"Right" Porthos said getting to his feet to do as Aramis said while Athos looked   
at d`Artagnan a mixture of guilt, anger, betrayal, and shock on his face "Why in   
Gods name did`nt you tell me?" he growled as Aramis got his kit ready   
"You did`nt want to know" d`Artagnan hissed back "It was a mistake remember?"  
"YOU!" Aramis cried "You`re the bloody Father!?"  
"WHAT!!!!?" Porthos yelled   
"You said it should never have happened, that it was wrong!" d`Artagnan cried   
weeks of stress and fear coming now in his distress "So don`t you dare try and   
play the martyr on this Athos!, you`re not the one who got left dealing with the   
consequence of our mistake!"  
"Oh Jesus Christ!" Aramis whispered closing his eyes and wincing as Athos shook   
with the force of surging emotions his eyes darkening and jaw clenching "You   
should have told me!" he spat into d`Artagnan`s face, pushing to his feet he   
stalked off into the woods leaving the others behind him reeling from this   
revelation.

Athos`s dramtic departure left d`Artagnan bordering on hysterical, fearing he`d   
do more harm to himself and the baby, Aramis and Porthos had him drink wine   
laced with herbs rendering him sleepy and pliable enough for Aramis to stitch   
him up and lay him out by the fire, his head on their cloaks and his own   
covering him as a blanket.

"How long have you known?" Porthos asked, not accusingly but currious, knowing   
his lover would never brake a confidence unless it were life or death   
"A few weeks" Aramis replied rubbing his forehead and wincing at the tension   
head ache "More like two and a half months actually!, I found him throwing up in   
the latrines, figured it out then, he swore me to secrecy, said the Father   
was`nt interested"  
"What the hell is he planning to do with the baby?" Porthos cried shaking his   
head "It`s not like it`ll disappear!"  
"He`s planning to give it to Constance to raise as her own, since her Husband   
seems inept in getting her with child" Aramis said with a mirthless snort, a   
hand going to his own growing belly "I tried to tell him not to, tried.....I   
guess now I know why he was adamant you and Athos did`nt know, especially Athos"  
"Bloody fools the pair of `em" Porthos grunted scratching his head "Need their   
damn `eads bangin` t`gether!"  
"Perhaps we do!" came Athos voice as he returned to camp carrying what looked   
like half a wood in fire wood! "How is he?"  
"Flesh wound, it`ll heal" Aramis replied tiredly "I think the baby`s alright,   
it`s moving and the heartbeat sounds fine"  
"It`s moving?" Athos sounded like he`d just been told the Virgin Mary was coming   
to Paris for a summer holiday!   
"Feel for yourself" Aramis suggested gesturing to d`Artagnan`s swollen belly   
rising up under the blankets as he slumbered by the fire.

Looking nervous as a colt near a wolf, Athos got down beside d`Artagnan holding   
out a shaking hand that hovered over the younger Musketeer, sighing Aramis took   
his wrist lowering it onto the mound letting Athos feel the movment of his baby,   
a chocked sob forced it`s way out of Athos throat, his grey/blue eyes filling   
with tears "Mon dieu!" he whispered "I never.....I .......this is....."  
"Overwhelming?" Porthos offered getting a nod from Athos who added a second hand   
to d`Artagnan`s belly a smile spreading over his face as he felt the kicks and   
wriggles   
"What happened between you two?" Aramis asked "What caused all this?, as long as   
I`ve known you, you`ve never been a man to simply fuck someone and walk away"  
"I was a fool" Athos whispered continuing to stroke d`Artagnan`s belly like it   
was a cat! "I....we.......we were in my rooms, drinking, sharing a bottle,   
somehow we ended up kissing and......well we ended up in bed together" Athos   
sighed and shook his head before continuing "In the morning I woke up to him   
cuddled up to me, sound asleep, looking so young, so innocent, how can I be   
worthy of that?" he asked looking up at his two friends "I could`nt let him   
become involved with me, my relationships always end in horror and blood shed, I   
could`nt risk that for d`Artagnan, so I.....I got out of bed and......when he   
woke, all smiles and adorable tussled hair I said that.....that it`d been the   
wine and brandy, nothing more"  
"You broke both your hearts because you were scared to love again" Aramis   
summized shaking his head "You`re right, you are a fool"  
"Mis!" Porthos chided   
"Well he is!" Aramis snapped "If he`d been honnest non of this would have   
happened, d`Art would`nt have spent weeks in terror making himself ill tied up   
in a corset and planning to give up his baby, and I would`nt have had to keep it   
secret!"  
"I`m sorry" Athos said before Porthos could say anything "And I will try to make   
amends, if I can"  
"Do you love him then?" Porthos asked gently   
"More than life itself" Athos breathed "God bloody help me but I do!, and I can   
only hope that he feels the same for me, even after all of this"  
"What about the baby?" Aramis asked getting to the most important thing in   
question   
"I never thought I`d have a child after Anne.......I.......I can hardly believe   
this is really happening" Athos replied "But I.......I want that too"  
"Then I guess it`s up to d`Art what happens next" Porthos said looking at the   
too pale Musketeer "Any luck the two of you can sort this out and get together   
before I have to smash your heads together!".

 

D`Artagnan awoke with sticky eyes and a dull ache in his side, his hands   
immediately going to his belly and sighing in relief as he felt the familiar   
movment of the baby within "How are you feeling?", d`Artagnan startled and   
looked up to see Athos looking down at him with concern on his face  
"Came back did you?" d`Artagnan said nastily "What happened? was`nt there a   
drinking hole close enough for you to drink yours unconscious in?"   
Athos sighed and nodded his head a resigned expression on his face, "Alright, if   
you want to be spiteful go ahead, we`ll talk when you feel like behaving as an   
adult"  
"When I feel like!, how dare you!?" d`Artagnan shrieked throwing off the covers   
and ignoring how his side protested to the movement, Aramis and Porthos jolted   
awake and hastily made tracks to leave d`Artagnan and Athos to sort this out on   
their own.

"What do you want me to say or do d`Artagnan?" Athos asked infurriatingly calm   
and collected as d`Artagnan stood seething and almost shaking with anger "Do you   
want me to apologise for getting you pregnant?, for panicing about having   
feelings for you?, for reacting badly yesterday?"  
"Reacting badly?" d`Artagnan snorted mirthlessly "How d`you think I felt six   
months ago!?, d`you think I`ve been having fun dealing with this?, I wish I   
could just storm off in a temper tantrum or drink myself stupid to escape from   
my problems but I`m not that lucky!, I get to carry it round in front of me   
every fucking day!"  
"I`m sorry but you could have told me!, you chose to keep this to yourself!"  
"Chose to!, you said it was a mistake!, you barely looked at me for weeks   
after!, how was I supposed to tell you that you left me with something to   
remember our "Mistake" by!!!?" d`Artagnan was almost screaming now, and by the   
darkening of his eyes Athos was rapidly loosing his temper too.

"Should be intervine d`you think?" Aramis asked as he sat with Porthos by the   
horses   
"Nah, let `em get this out, they need to clear the air" Porthos replied handing   
Aramis a chunk of wheaten bread to eat "If they start throwing punches then   
we`ll get involved"  
"Idiots the pair of them!" Aramis muttered biting into the bread "I hope they   
sort this out".

"So what sort of Father d`you think you`ll make Athos?" d`Artagnan sneered just   
annoyed hurting and tired enough to stoop to spite right now "You going to care   
for a baby between puking up out of a window and drowning in the nearest   
bottle!?, you could`nt look after a puppy let alone a new born!"  
"And what of you?" Athos replied with a cruel smirk "No money, no home, no   
family, how will you raise a child?, will you keep it in the armoury? take it on   
missions with you?, change clouts between sword fights!?"  
"I`m giving the baby to Constance" d`Artagnan snarled back "Because unlike you   
at least I can admit I`m not fit to be a parent and will face the hard truth of   
it and make things right"  
"Make them.....you are not giving away my baby to a Drapers wife!" Athos roared   
"Oh?, is that not good enough for the Comte de le fucking Fere?, well in case   
it`s slipped your drink addled brain this child is a bastard and you have no say   
in what happens to it!"  
"Yes I bloody do!" Athos grabbed d`Artagnan`s arm as he tried to turn away   
pulling him back round "You are not dumping that child in the care of Bonacieux,   
I will not allow it!"  
"Let go of me!" d`Artagnan shouted shoving Athos in the chest and making him   
stumble back "You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do!, you want   
an heir so bad go track down your deranged wife and get one on her!, at least   
then it`ll be legitimate!".

"You`re still sure we should`nt get between them?" Aramis asked as Porthos   
pinched the bridge of his nose watching as their friends shouted and insulted   
each other   
"Maybe we should get out the white flag, let them cool off before starting   
negotiations again!" the large Musketeer sighed.

"You clearly do no want that child" Athos growled "So let me have it!, I will   
care for the infant and see to it`s education and well being"  
"Oh please!, you can`t even see to your own well being!" d`Artagnan spat "I   
might aswell toss the poor little bastard in the Seine!"   
"Stop calling our baby a bastard!"   
"Stop telling me what to do!?"  
"Then stop behaving like a child!"  
"Go and fu....." d`Artagnan was cut off as Aramis and Porthos broke in between   
him and Athos, Porthos waving a white hand kerchief as a flag of peace   
"Alright, lets leave this until you`ve both calmed down some" Aramis said   
"D`Art, go and sit down I want yo check your wound, Athos, go with Porthos and   
see to the horses, and both of you if you can`t think of anything nice to say to   
each other say nothing at all!", glowering at one another both d`Artagnan and   
Athos did as they were told sloping off in oposite directions giving Porthos and   
Aramis a chance to play peace makers and hopefully defuse this situation before   
they ripped each apart. 

"He does love you, you know" Aramis said as he rebound d`Artagnan`s wound   
releaved that it was healing without any sign of infection "He`s just in shock"  
"How does he think I am?" d`Artagnan snapped "I`m the one who`s knocked up not   
him!"  
"And he`s looking to make amends, to take care of you both"  
"No Mis, all he wants is the baby, not me" d`Artagnan said "He is`nt going to   
give a damn if I bleed to death pushing it into the world!, all he`s thinking of   
is the Son and Heir he can get out of me, nothing else matters to him!"  
"You know thats no true" Aramis said scowling at d`Artagnan "He was frightend by   
what he felt when he woke up next you six months ago, felt he was unworthy to be   
with you, thats why he said what he did"  
"Told you that did he?" d`Artagnan sneered glancing at where Athos and Porthos   
were tending the horses   
"He did" Aramis replied resting his hand on d`Artagnan`s middle "He loves you,   
and the baby, give him a chance and you can make this right, become a family"  
"What makes you think we`d be any good at it Mis?" d`Artagnan sighed his   
shoulders slumping as he looked at Aramis "I`m not like you, I never wanted   
this!, I don`t think I`m ready to be a Mother"  
"Is anybody ever really ready for it?"  
"You seem to be"  
"Well, that dos`nt mean I`m not nervous" Aramis said settling into a cross   
legged position "I think the fact your so angry right now is because you want to   
keep the baby and all these weeks of worry and hurt are making you lash out   
right now, I think your scared aswell, scared of letting your guard down and   
letting Athos back in, your scared of getting hurt, and you know what?, so is   
he".

D`Artagnan glared at Aramis wishing his friend was`nt so good at reading people,   
and looked over to where Porthos had his hand on Athos shoulder and seemed to be   
talking to him seriously about something, proberly about the baby aswell  
"Maybe I should just give him the baby" d`Artagnan whispered "He could afford to   
give it everything, wealth, education, social standing, all the things I can`t"  
"He`ll give it to both of you!, he wants you too!" Aramis protested   
"No he dos`nt Mis" d`Artagnan said in a firm voice that would brook no further   
discussion "It`s not like you and Port, me and Athos happened because we were   
drunk and stupid, not because we`re in love, he was right, it was a mistake, and   
it`s best the baby goes to him", a forced smile came upon his face even tears   
glimmered unshed in his eyes "What better could I ask for my child than to be   
the heir or heiress of a Comte?, at least he or she will be well provided for,   
and never have to go hungry or cold"  
"What about you?" Aramis protested his ache lurching at the very notion of   
giving up a baby, his hand going to his own belly when his child stirred inside   
him   
"It dos`nt matter, the only thing that matters is the baby, and the best thing   
for the baby is for Athos to take custody once it`s born".

The ride back to Paris was horribly tense, Athos was shocked by the fact that   
d`Artagnan was still detirmind to give up the baby, and now to him.  
Porthos was silently seething at the stupidity of his friends while Aramis   
hardly kept from sobbing at the notion of d`Artagnan giving away his baby.

As soon as they had parted company at the garrison, Athos saying something about   
wanting a decent physician to see to d`Artagnan and a lawyer to draw up a   
contract to sign the baby over to him upon it`s birth, before heading to his own   
rooms with a face like thunder. Aramis burst into tears burrying his face into   
Porthos chest sobbing loudly and gripping the larger mans doublet in his hands   
"We can`t let them do this!" he wailed "They can`t give up on each other like   
this"  
"We can`t stop them Mis, it`s their choice" Porthos sighed rubbing Aramis back   
and kissing his head   
"It`s not just them they`ll be hurting though!, the baby is caught in the middle   
of this!, it needs both parents not just governesses and tutors!"  
"I know" Porthos said picking Aramis up and carrying him to the lovers seat,   
sitting down with Aramis on his lap his hands about his belly where their baby   
grew "I just don`t know how to get through to them, Athos dos`nt believe   
d`Artagnan loves him, and you said d`Art thinks the same of Athos"  
"They have to see the truth, we have to get them together!"  
"God knows how!".

Aramis sniffled and wiped his face "It`ll destroy d`Artagnan, giving up that   
baby, he`ll wither away from it, he won`t survive, and Athos will end up blaming   
himself and soon after that...."  
"Hush, don`t think that way!"  
"It`s true though!" Aramis said heatedly "If they don`t see to reason, don`t   
come together on this then it`ll destroy them both and that poor baby will be   
orphaned!"  
"We won`t let them happen" Porthos swore as fiercely as if he were taking the   
Musketeer Oath "One way or another we`ll get them to sort this out, and we`ll   
get them together, you work your maternal magic on d`Art, and I`ll knock some   
sense in Athos thick skull, maybe we`ll get Treville to help!, if anyone can get   
those to to listen it`ll be him"  
"God, the shits going to hit the fan when he hears about the baby is`nt it?"   
Aramis snorted "if he dos`nt kill them it`ll be a miracle!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naturally Treville was not best pleased when his four best Musketeers stood   
before him telling him of what had occured, in fact it would be better to say he   
was appalled and furrious with both d`Artagnan and Athos.

"Are you both stupid or just addle brained!?, what did you think d`Artagnan?   
that you could just wish the baby away!?, that it`s disappear if you kept it   
quite!?"  
"No sir" d`Artagnan whispered looking at the floor  
"And you!" Treville snarled at Athos "I would have thought a man of your years   
would have more sense than to take a boy without precautions!"   
"We were drunk sir" Athos mumbled shame faced  
"Well that is hardly news worthy for you Athos!" Treville bellowed "and what   
d`you intend to do now this is out in the open?, I hope you mean to care for   
that child!"  
"I will be see to the baby`s well being and education" Athos said stoutly,   
drawing himself up to his full height "Since d`Artagnan has decided he could`nt   
care less about the child, I will be the soul parent"  
"You lying fuck!, I`m giving the baby to you because I care!, because I can`t   
provide for it!" d`Artagnan snarled   
"Really?, I thought it was because you would rather not loose your freedom and   
be burdened with parenthood!"   
"Fuck you Athos, Your not the one going through all this!, your not the one   
who`s got to carry the baby, got to deliver it!, you can just drink yourself   
into the gutter every night while I have feel it moving inside of me!, fall in   
love with it more and more every single day and still know that I`ve got to give   
it up!" tears filled d`Artagnan`s eyes and began to flow down his cheeks even as   
he raised a hand to his mouth to keep from sobbing  
"No one is making you do that!, you are choosing to do it"  
"And what fucking choice do I have!?"  
"ENOUGH!" Treville bellowed silencing them both, chocking back a sob d`Artagnan   
swiped at his face reluctantly accepting a hand kerchief from Treville to dry   
his eyes and blow his nose   
"You two clearly need to sort this out properly, not just scream at each other"   
he said with a deep and weary sigh "I`m giving you a weeks leave to make   
arangments, proper arangments not just spur of the moment decisions, and I don`t   
want to see either of you until it`s sorted"  
"Fine" Athos grunted as d`Artagnan shakily blew his nose   
"Oh and to make sure the two of you actually talk and don`t just go your   
seperate ways for a week, you`ll be restricted to the garrison in the guest   
quaters under guard for the next seven days!" Treville stated a calculating   
smile that would have done the cardinal proud crossing his face as both men   
looked at him in horror "I expect to see you in weeks time with this matter   
fully sorted"  
"But Captain....?"  
"You can`t....?"  
"You can spend it in the brig if you wish!" Treville growled glaring at them   
"No sir" Athos sighed tipping his hat back on his head, d`Artagnan folding his   
arms and glowering with a pout on his face   
"Aramis, Porthos, make sure they get to where they`re supposed to be" Treville   
ordered "And see to it there are rotating guards on the door of their quaters,   
and if nessasery shackles for the pair of them!"  
"Pleasure Captain!" Porthos cackled cracking his knuckles   
"We`ll tie them down ourselves if you wish sir!" Aramis said with a broad smile   
to both idiotic Musketeers "It`s your own fault!" he said "Now for the next   
seven days you`ll talk like adults and sort this out for good, or I won`t be   
held responsible for my actions and neither will Porthos!"  
"Nore shall I!" Treville said leveling them both with a glare "Now get out of   
here and start acting your ages! honestly, you`re like squabbling toddlers at   
times!".

It took three days before d`Artagnan and Athos actually spoke to each other,   
really spoke that is, not just exchanged insults and snide comments.

Athos mood was sour since there was no wine at all, or any alcohol actually,   
just water or milk to drink!, the guards they had on the doors would`nt budge   
for love nore money, meaning he and d`Artagnan were well and truly trapped in   
the guest rooms until they had sorted this out.

Sighing once again as he finished polishing his already spotless boots for the   
fifth time that evening he looked across the room to where d`Artagnan was   
slumped in the window looking out at the world with a longing on his face.  
Boredom had`nt hit him as fast as it had Athos, since he had the delightful job   
of letting out his breeches to see to now that he no longer had his corset to   
wear, and his belly was to large for them to fit without.

Supplied with extra material to create panels, needles, thread and yarn to tie   
the panels so they could be loosened as required, by Aramis, d`Artagnan had   
spent three days sewing.

Now however this was done and he was bored out of his skull, and quite miserable   
if the look on his face was anything to go by, Athos cleared his throat getting   
d`Artagnan`s attention as he set his boots down on the floor "Anything happening   
outside?" he asked in a neutral tone   
"Nothing interesting" d`Artagnan replied leaning his head back against the wall   
with a sigh and closed his eyes "Think we could climb out of the window and   
escape?"  
"Only if you want broken legs and a respite in the brig!" Athos snorted   
"Bastards could have at least given us a pack of cards or some dice!"  
"Proberly thought we`d use them to kill each other" d`Artagnan said "Death by   
the ace of spades!, now that`d be....." he broke off with a soft grunt of pain   
his hand going to his abdomen as he took several deep breaths  
"What is it?, d`you need a Physician?" Athos asked, off the bed in an instant  
"No no, I`m fine" d`Artagnan said shaking his head "Chris just pushed hard,   
thats all"  
"Chris?".

D`Artagnan bit his bottom lip looking away from Athos currious gaze, "I don`t   
know if it`s a boy or girl" he whispered his cheeks colouring slightly "So I   
thought Chris, it works for both, Christophe for a boy and Christina for a girl"  
"They......they`re good names" Athos said   
"Dos`nt matter though does it?" d`Artagnan replied "I suppose you`ll name him or   
her for an ancestor of yours"  
"Actually I had`nt given it much thought" Athos admitted scratching his chin   
where his beard desperately needed a trim "And I think Chris works", d`Artagnan   
gave a shrug of his shoulders turning back to look out the window his hand still   
resting over his enlarged stomach and moving in a gentle stroke back and forth   
getting Athos attention, and making his heart ache for what d`Artagnan must be   
feeling right now, had been for weeks.

Slowly he crossed the room standing besides the younger man who acknowledged his   
presence with brief glance   
"You don`t have to give Chris up" Athos said taking a chance to reach out and   
place his hand over d`Artagnan`s stilling the motion "You can keep him or her"  
"How and where?" d`Artagnan replied "You said yourself I`ve no money family or   
home, theres no way I can raise a baby"  
"I have money!, I can take care of you both!, get you decent lodging, see to   
bills, everything you need!", d`Artagnan looked up at Athos shaking his head   
"You can`t do that!, I`m not your responsibility, it`s not your job to take care   
of me, and I won`t be your.........kept boy....male mistress or whatever!"  
"I`m not asking you to be"  
"Then what are you saying exactly?" d`Artagnan cried in complete exasperation   
"One minute you can hardly bear to look at me!, the next your fawning all over   
me like I`m a child about to break!, the next you demand I give the baby to you,   
and now your saying I should keep it!?, will you make up your mind and tell me   
once and for all what the hell it is you want!!!!?"  
"You!" Athos snarled pushing away from d`Artagnan and crossing the room to kick   
visciously at the nearest bed "I want you!" 

"What?" d`Artagnan whispered sliding off the window sill as Athos braced his   
arms against the wall his head down between them and his back turned to the   
Gascon   
"I said I want you!" he growled his body rigid with frustrated emotion "I wanted   
you since you first arrived in Paris, since you first tried to kill me!, I   
wanted you when we bedded, and I wanted you in the morning when I woke with you   
in my arms!, I still want you now!"  
"But.......why did`nt you tell me that?" d`Artagnan cried "You said it was a   
mistake you......Milady?" Athos flinched at the name as d`Artagnan realized why   
Athos had pulled away from him all those months ago, "You were scared of getting   
hurt again, scared of letting yourself love"  
"Scared of loosing you" Athos whispered turning back round to face d`Artagnan   
"And yet I did that anyway did`nt I?"  
"You hav`nt lost me Athos, I`m standing right here!" d`Artagnan said a gentle   
smile on his face   
"You are, but you don`t feel the same" Athos said with a mirthless smile "Why   
would you?"  
"Oh my God are you brain dead!?" d`Artagnan cried "I love you, you complete   
moron!, God knows why when you are aggravating, arrogant, emotionally retarded   
and completely infuriating!!!!, but I do love you!, I always have!".

Athos took several moments to register this, both the insults and the confession   
of love, then in almost a single bound had crossed the room to take d`Artagnan   
in his arms and kiss him with such fierceness that both their mouths hurt at the   
force of it!.

Weeks of stress and misery burned away as their bodies locked together being   
replaced by passion and lust.  
D`Artagnan wrapped his arms about Athos neck, the older man lifting him as the   
staggered back against the wall, d`Artagnan`s legs wrapped about his hips, their   
groins pressed maddeningly together as they continued to kiss in a violent   
battle of tongues and teeth only stopping when the need for air became desperate   
"Take me!" d`Artagnan moaned   
"Oil, we need something...." Athos groaned his mind going numb with sexual need   
"Butter, theres some in the pot from dinner" d`Artagnan panted "It`ll do!".

Hardly able to bear being a second without touching each other, the fell over   
towards the beds, Athos snagging the pot of butter of the table smothering his   
fingers in it as d`Artagnan tore at his clothes making short work of them and   
hurriedly undoing Athos breeches with the same need "Eager?" Athos chuckled   
easing him back onto the bed   
"It`s been six months!, you need ask?!!", Athos gave a dry laugh as he bent to   
prepare d`Artagnan the Gascon writhing on the bed telling him to hurry and   
wickedly reaching for his cock and stroking him so much Athos was dripping and   
desperate by the time he was satisfied d`Artagnan was ready for him.

Taking d`Artagnan into his lap, mindful of the swell of his belly and the baby   
residing there, Athos entered him feeling the tight muscles clenching about him   
as d`Artagnan gripped his shoulders and the back of his head tugging his hair   
and squirming deliciously on his cock, messily their mouths met in a sloppy kiss   
their bodies moving to much and the need for air keeping them from kissing   
properly, also the enlargement of d`Artagnan`s nipples and the new fullness of   
his breasts had Athos attention and he sent d`Artagnan into breathy screams as   
his mouth closed over one sensative breast his tongue teasing his nipple as   
colstrum leaking from the reddened nub of flesh  
"Athos!, God!, Jesus Christ!" d`Artagnan cried bouncing up and down wantonly on   
Athos as the man moved over to the his right breasts nipping with his teeth and   
lapping at his nipple as he thrust in and out of the Gascons willing body.  
With two hand fulls of Athos hair, d`Artagnan let out a long scream of pleasure   
spilling between them, his shivering clenching muscles quickly bringing Athos to   
completion and he held d`Artagnan in his arms kissing his lightly sweated face   
running a hand over his back and guiding them both down onto the bed to lay back   
and relax.

Outside in the hall Porthos and Aramis exchanged amused glances both happy with   
the knowledge that their idiot friends had finally sorted things out, now the   
four of them could get ready to become parents.

 

"Well" Athos breathed as he lay sprawled across the bed, d`Artagnan laying   
beside him stroking his rounded belly "This is certainly turning out better than   
I thought"  
"Our captivity or our relationship?" d`Artagnan asked   
"The captivity" Athos replied sitting up and leaning over to place a kiss on   
d`Artagnan`s belly jumping back in surprise as he felt the firm press of a foot   
thump back at him "Feisty little bugger!" he chuckled "Taking after you I   
think!"  
"Hey!" d`Artagnan reprimanded lightly "How d`you know it`s not you he or she   
will take after?"  
"Because you`re prettier!"   
"Pretty!!!!" d`Artagnan squarked grabbing a pillow to beat Athos over the head   
with it "I am not pretty!"  
"Oh you are!, and you`re adorable when you pout like that!"  
"I am not pouting! I`m scowling!"  
"And look about as fierce as a toddler with it!".

D`Artagnan growled at Athos his eyes narrowed at him, pouting though he refused   
to accept his scowl was a pout!  
"Carry on and you`ll be changing every clout till the baby`s toilet trained!"  
"Heavon forbid!" Athos grunted his nose wrinkling "We`ll get a wet nurse for all   
that!"  
"Wet nurse?" d`Artagnan repeated a hand going to his milk swollen breasts and   
sore nipples "I thought I`d feed him or her myself"  
"Oh, I just assumed" Athos said his eyebrows reaching to his hair line "Nobility   
tend not to care for their own children, that is something nurses and   
governesses do"  
"Well we`ll need nurses later I`m sure, when we`re both working, but I`d like to   
care for the baby myself for the first few weeks at least" d`Artagnan said  
"Of course, if thats what your want" Athos agreed "We need to find somewhere to   
live before then, My rooms in the rue Ferou are too small to acomodate a babe,   
we need a good sized house, space for a nursery and in due course a nurse and   
governess"  
"Sounds like you`re planning to purchase a chateau!" d`Artagnan laughed   
stretching languidly across the rumpled and sex stained sheets, at Athos look he   
shook his head   
"No!, no you can`t" he said  
"Why not?" Athos asked "I can afford it"  
"Thats not the point" d`Artagnan said "We don`t need anything of that magnitude,   
and it`ll cost a fortune to run a house of that size, surely a town house will   
be better"  
"Don`t fancy becoming a chaterlaine then?" Athos chuckled seizing d`Artagnan by   
the hips and tugging him over to him pulling him down into a kiss   
"Hardly" d`Artagnan purred squirming against Athos his hand going down to   
torment Athos cock and yelped as he was suddenly lifted up onto Athos lap, his   
body still slik from previous love making he needed no more preperation and   
Athos was able to slid inside him easily   
"Ar`nt I too heavy?" d`Artagnan asked as he straddled Athos hips and cock "I   
don`t want to hurt you"  
"You`ll only hurt me if you don`t start fucking me!" Athos growled gripping the   
gascons hips "Now for God sakes fuck me!". 

Treville`s response to the d`Artagnan, Athos situation was to call them both   
fools and congratulate them!.

Aramis and Porthos took delight in poking fun at them both for their idiocy,   
though were both releaved and pleased for their friends, that they had sorted   
everything out.

What followed their release from captivity, which had turned into a rather epic   
session of love making, which saw both Athos and d`Artagnan spending the last   
few days of their imprisonment stark naked and rutting on the beds as rampant as   
animals in heat!.  
The need to purchase suitable lodgings became the next course of action, and for   
d`Artagnan to see a midwife and physician, since he had been keeping the   
pregnancy secret he had not seen anyone yet to check that both he and the baby   
were alright, and Athos was adamant that he do so.

Since Aramis already had both a Midwife and a physician attending him, he took   
d`Artagnan to them, while Porthos went with Athos to view properties, under the   
strict orders to not allow Athos to buy anything that had more than three or   
four bedrooms, and certainly not a bloody great chateau!.

D`Artagnan shifted uncomfortably in the Physicians rooms in the Rue d`saint Ann.  
Monsieur d`Bellros was a prosperous physician, male obstetrics being his   
speciality, and had delivered many males of their children, he now had a large   
premises, using the rooms upstairs for his dwelling and the rooms down stairs,   
the largest parlour as his examination and operating room.

D`Artagnan was ordered to strip from the waist down, and roll his shirt up, and   
lay back on the narrow cot bed to be examined   
"Come now!" Aramis teased "it`s a little late for modesty is`nt it!?, he`ll have   
to look down there when you`re in labour, as will Madamoiselle du`Barry"   
"Who!!!!?" d`Artagnan yelped as he unlaced his breeches   
"The midwife!" Aramis sighed rolling his eyes "Honestly the way you`re behaving   
it`s a wonder you even got pregnant!"  
"Blow me!" d`Artagnan grunted as he sat on the cot to take off his boots and   
wriggle out of his breeches dropping them on the floor at his feet and lay back   
on the cot his head resting on a small thin pillow, taking a breath before   
rolling his shirt up, d`Bellros coming over with a smile.

"Lets have a look and see whats going on then" he said placing his skilled hands   
on d`Artagnan`s belly, palpatating his belly he was about to feel the baby   
within, and the position of the uterus, nodding his head as he found the babies   
head in the correct position, and felt some good strong movement.

Using a ear trumpet he listened to the babies heart beat telling d`Artagnan to   
take large steady breaths while he did so, satisfied that the heart beat was   
strong he took up a tape measure to measure fundal height.

"D`you know how far along you are?" he asked as he placed the tape just above   
d`Artagnan`s pelvic cavity   
"Umm, just over six months" d`Artagnan said "Twenty five weeks give or take a   
few days", since up until a week ago he and Athos had only slept together once   
he knew the exact date of conception and the length he had gestated  
"Hmmm, you`re rather small then" d`Bellros said with a frown "You should be   
measuring between twenty four and twenty six centermeters, you`re only at twenty   
one"  
"Oh God!" d`Artagnan whispered a jolt of fear going through him "Is it bad?,   
will the baby be alright?"  
"I should`nt see why not, while small everything seems perfect" d`Bellros said   
"Have you been wearing anything tight about your abdomen?", guilt was clear on   
d`Artagnan`s face as he nodded his head, Aramis taking pity on him and placing a   
hand on his shoulder "He was wearing a corset up until a fortnight ago"   
"Ah, thats whats caused it then" d`Bellros said with a nod "No more of that from   
now on, the baby needs space to grow"   
"You`re sure it`s alright though?" d`Artagnan asked worriedly hating that he   
might have hurt the child   
"As far as I can tell, yes, but you must not use corsetry anymore, and you need   
to start taking rest in the afternoons, with your feet raised and consume more   
than you are"  
"I`ll see he does" Aramis said   
"Alright then, lets get the internal exam over" d`Bellros said "Then I`ll give   
you a check over too Aramis"  
"Internal!?" d`Artagnan moaned   
"Pop your legs up, and part them, I need to check the birth canal" D`Bellros   
said matter of factly, groaning and shutting his eyes at the indignity of this   
d`Artagnan brought his legs up and parted them, wincing as the Physicians   
fingers began to probe him. 

Aside from being ordered to rest and eat more, d`Artagnans health was declared   
to be good, however d`Bellros feared he would have a difficult labour owing to   
the narrowness of his hips, which would likely lead to a long and painful   
delivery, however most men suffered with the same problem, their pelvis not   
being as flexible and wide as a womans, and d`Bellros had successfully delivered   
from men and boys who were more slight than d`Artagnan before now.


	5. Chapter 5

The two pregnant Musketeers met up with Porthos and Athos at The Swan Inn,   
Aramis immediately bounding over and sitting down on Porthos lap, snuggling into   
him and kissing him passionately "Hm, the check up go well then?" Porthos asked   
"Perfect" Aramis replied "Everything`s right on schedule"  
"Least for one of us" d`Artagnan muttered sitting down with a melancholic   
expression   
"Whats wrong?, is something wrong?" Athos asked worriedly looking from   
d`Artagnan to Aramis  
"Nothing serious" Aramis assured him "He`s a little small for being nearly six   
and a half months, thats all, the baby`s fine, and given rest and a wholesome   
diet everything`ll be fine"  
"It`s my fault" d`Artagnan sighed rubbing his forehead "That bloody corset!"  
"Oh hush, it`s not done any serious damage, you`ll make up the growth in no   
time" Aramis soothed while shooting Athos a speaking look to tell him not to   
scold the youngest for this, he was already punishing himself over it enough   
"Well, so long as you`re both alright, then it`s nothing that can`t be solved by   
simple rest and diet" Athos declared nodding to the bar wench "We might aswell   
start on the latter now, with a decent meal".

 

Athos and d`Artagnan purchased a property only a short walk from Aramis and   
Porthos, in the Latin Quarter, complete with two large bedrooms and a smaller   
one which a nurse could have when they appointed one, downstairs was an adequate   
kitchen, and parlour, with a small but sufficiant dining room.

As soon as d`Artagnan agreed to the house Athos had gone to his bank to draw   
gold from the coffers and bought the place, taking more to begin the furnishing.  
While he may have not been Comte de la Fere in many years he had never lost the   
tastes of the ruling classes, and luxurious and costly furniture was swiftly   
purchased from every merchent in Paris and the surounding towns, from a large   
four poster bed for the master bedroom, to a crib in the nursery, rocking   
horses, childrens toys, chairs and tables, chaise longe, and plush sofas, full   
wall length curtains of silk, damask, and velvet for all the windows, even art   
work for the walls!, and chests and trunks and cases for belongings!.

Within a month the property was fully furnished and they were able to move in,   
throwing a small house warming party with Aramis, and Porthos, and Treville all   
of whom had been named as God Parents for the baby.

"This lot must have cost a bloody fortune!" Treville commented as he lazed back   
on one of the sofas in the parlour, Porthos and Aramis snuggled together on the   
lovers seat near the window while d`Artagnan was laying back on the chaise, with   
Athos in one of the ornate high backed chairs that went about a small card   
table, the chair having been moved over to d`Artagnan where he was massaging his   
feet gently   
"Fortune an a half I should think!" Porthos chuckled Aramis a snug warm weight   
on his lap, his hands about his belly where the baby stirred with fluttering   
movements, not full kicks yet but it was only a matter of time,   
"Jealous?" d`Artagnan asked looking over his shoulder with a grin   
"Naturally!" Aramis leered "I should have got myself a rich sugar daddy!"  
"Hey!" Athos protested "I don`t need to be made to feel anymore of a craddle   
snatcher!"  
"I`m hardly jail bait!" d`Artagnan said with a roll of his eyes "And since   
Porthos dos`nt know his age you could already have a sugar daddy, he looks about   
fifty nine at least!", Treville snorted into his brandy while Porthos growled at   
the impish Musketeer   
"When you`re not with child!!!!" he threatend   
"You`ll what?"  
"Give you a damn good hiding y`lil sod!"   
"Ooooh I like a bit of spanking!" d`Artagnan goaded wiggling his eyebrows as   
Athos groaned and Aramis dissolved into laughter before freezing as he and   
Porthos both felt a definate kick beneath their hands "Ohmygod!"   
"Was that???, did???, is it?????" Porthos stammered  
"Kicking!, the baby`s kicking!" Aramis half laughed half sobbed in a mixture of   
overwhelming emotion "It`s actually kicking!"  
"Ha, lets see how joyfull you are about that when it`s your kidney thats getting   
kicked!, or your bladder at three in the morning!" d`Artagnan grumbled rubbing   
his own belly with a ruefull smile, since his last check up with Bellros the   
baby had grown in a real spurt, reaching the normal fundal height and releaving   
his fears over having done any harm with the corset.

"I don`t care!" Aramis laughed wiping his eyes, his emotions having become all   
over the place in the last few weeks sniffling a little as Porthos kissed his   
cheek "Little Angelique or Aurelian can kick all the time!, I`ll never get tired   
of it"  
"He`s so strong" Porthos said shaking his head at the movement "Must be a boy"  
"You think girls can`t be strong?" Treville asked with a risen eyebrow "I can   
think of several who`d question that statement"  
"Constance for one" d`Artagnan offered   
"Either way" Porthos said with a shrug "They`ll be beautiful, because they`re   
from Mis"  
"And from you" Aramis whispered turning his head to kiss Porthos over his   
shoulder "Our baby"  
"A blending of those two" Athos muttered "God help us all!"

 

The weeks passed swiftly, d`Artagnan and Aramis became even firmer friends than   
before, comisserating over swollen ankles, aching backs, sore feet, stretch   
marks and bulging navels!.

Porthos had only made the mistake of comparing Aramis`s popped navel to a nipple   
the once!, the ringing ears he had been left with were warning enough not to do   
it again!, and he always answered the negative whenever Aramis asked if his   
backside looked big!.

Truth be told his pert rump had become fuller and rounder as his hips widened in   
preperation for the birth, and perhaps his rather intense craving strawberry   
tarts!, and Porthos was delighting in the extra flesh to squeeze in his hands   
when he was burried inside the heated skin!, however to Aramis`s face he swore   
blind that his backside was completely unchanged!.

He also formed a closer bond with Athos, the two of them sharing their own woes   
of dealing with two over hormonal, easily upset, heavily pregnant mates!.

As d`Artagnan had headed into his final trimester he had decided Athos was to   
blame for everything!, from his pregnancy to the Roman invasion of Europe, and   
Adam and Eve getting kicked out of Eden!.  
A grumpy, aching, and close to delivery d`Artagnan was definately difficult to   
deal with!, and Porthos was very grateful that while Aramis was easily prone to   
tears, and fits of temper he was`nt quite as foul tempered!, Yet!, since Athos   
was of the opinion that the grumpiness would be catching and once Aramis reached   
his final few weeks he too would be just as impossible to live with!.

However, despite the fact their lovers were grouchy and uncomfortable, neither   
Musketeers wanted to be parted from them, and took extra effort in seeing to the   
comfort and needs even if all they got was a mouthful of abuse in return!.

That was why neither were overly thrilled when Louis decided to take a long   
weekends hunting trip at his Chateau in Versaille, specifically requesting the   
best Musketeers in the regiment to join him, meaning that for four days Athos   
and Porthos would be away from d`Artagnan and Aramis, something they were loathe   
to be.

"Orders an order" Aramis said with a shrug as he sat on the chaise watching   
Porthos pack   
"I still don`t have to like it!" Porthos grumbled "I don`t want to be away from   
you, especially not now!, not when you`re so heavy..."  
"Heavy!?" Aramis asked raising an eyebrow   
"Umm......I mean.....big with child?"   
"Hardly better you oaf!" Aramis snorted resting a hand on his prominant middle   
"However, I think me and little one can manage without you for a few days"  
"You should`nt have to" Porthos complained setting down his pack and crossing   
the room to Aramis and dropping to his knees before him resting a hand on his   
middle "I should be here for everything, I want to be here for everything!"  
"You will be" Aramis said with a laugh "I`ve got another two and a half months   
to carry for yet!, you won`t be missing anything!"  
"Istilldon`twanttogo!" Porthos grumbled in a single breath pressing his face   
into Aramis`s belly and kissing his warm skin through his loose shirt while   
Aramis laughed and curled his fingers through his tight black curls.

 

"You`re supposed to be going into confinement this week!" Athos snarled as the   
flung his clothes into a pack, "I can`t believe the King would want me to leave   
now of all times!, just so he can arse about hunting a few deer for a few days!"  
"Fine way to talk about your King Musketeer!" d`Artagnan snorted as he lay back   
on the bed, one of the few places he felt comfortable untill the baby moved onto   
his bladder of course!  
"Well it`s hardly an idle time for me to be away from you is it?" Athos growled   
turning to look at his very pregnant lover "You can hardly take care of yourself   
right now!"  
"I beg your pardon!?", the ice in d`Artagnan`s tone would have made an eskimo   
shiver with a chill   
"Well you can barely walk!, you hav`nt seen your feet in weeks!, and you`re back   
is constantly hurting!"  
"And who`s fault is that?, who did this to me in the first place!?", Athos   
inwardly groaned at the familiar argument and rolled his eyes   
"Lets not get into that again, please?" he asked, alright he begged!, shooting   
puppy eyes at d`Artagnan`s narrowed gaze and a hopeful expression!  
"Jackass!" d`Artagnan muttered shaking his head "I can manage for a couple of   
days!, Mis and I will be together during the day, and at night we`ll be   
sleeping, and if anything happens he`s only down the road, as I am for him, not   
that anything will happen, so stop worrying!"   
"Impossible" Athos said sitting down on the bed beside d`Artagnan and taking his   
hand to kiss "I won`t stop fearing for you and our child until the day I die,   
you and he, or she are my whole world, the only reasons I get up in the   
mornings, I could not bear to loose you"  
"And you never will" d`Artagnan swore tugging on Athos doublet to pull him   
closer "Now, instead of complaining, why don`t you give me something to remember   
while you`re away!!!".

 

Since Porthos and Athos were obesessional in their concern for their pregnant   
lovers, every Musketeer in the regiment not on assignment and each and every   
member of Des Essarts company were to keep a close eye upon them while they were   
away!.

For the first two days everything was fine, Aramis and d`Artagnan would take   
daily walks through the streets of Paris, visiting the market and heading to the   
garrison to watch the training, since he would soon be entering confinement   
d`Artagnan was keen to enjoy as much fresh air and freedom as he could before he   
spent the remainder of his pregnancy in the bed chamber waiting for the birth   
and then six long weeks following it.

Aramis of course would also be heading into confinement just a month after   
d`Artagnan, and was dreading that part of his pregnancy as much as the Gascon,   
the six endless weeks of boredom and darkness before the onslaught of labour and   
another six weeks hidden away from the world until they came out to be churched.

"I`ll be bored out of my skull!" d`Artagnan complained as the two of them walked   
"Waddeled" the streets heading back to the Latin quarter "I`ll end up going mad   
before I deliver!"  
"You and me both!" Aramis sighed rubbing the base of his back missing Porthos   
night massages keenly "Does my ass look bigger to you?" he asked d`Artagnan   
"Yeah!, you`ve gained nearly twenty pounds! of course it`s bigger!" d`Artagnan   
snorted getting an acid look from Aramis   
"You`re not exactly stick like yourself anymore whelp!" he shot back   
"No!, but I`m still prettier!"   
"Like hell you are!".

The friendly banter continued as they turned into a shadowed ally, neither of   
them having any reason to be on their guard and not carrying weapons since in   
their current condition they could hardly fight anyway, making them easy   
targets, which five masked and cloaked men too advantage of seizing the heavily   
pregnant Muskeeters, knocking them both unconscious and bundling them into a   
carriage their leader leaping on the front and nodding to the driver   
"Hurry, Milady is waiting!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis was the first awaken, finding himself laying on damp straw in a dark,   
dank cellar that stank of mould, the low ceiling creaking as footsteps passed   
over head, and a narrow stair case lead up to a trap door that without even   
trying he knew would be locked.

Two lanterns lit the dim room, giving Aramis a chance to survey the situation,   
taking in his own condition and d`Artagnan`s.

By the aching in his head, the slight blurring of his vision, and the tightness   
of his skin down the right side of his face, he had been knocked out, the blood   
from the blow drying on his face, aside from they injury he was relativly   
unscathed.  
A quick check showing his wrists and ankles bound with thick rope, the kind   
sailors use on their ships, and the rope was secured to rings above his and   
d`Artagnan`s heads.

D`Artagnan had blood matted in his hair, and his nose was bloody however other   
than that he looked to be in one piece, he too was bound, and resting on his   
side.

Shuffling on his bottom Aramis gently reached over and took d`Artagnan`s   
shoulder shaking him awake   
"Mis?" came the sleepy and disoriented groan "Where....?, ugh I feel sick!"  
"Thats the concussion" Aramis said "My heads killing me too"  
"What the hell?" d`Artagnan grunted sitting up and moaning for the pain in his   
skull "Where are we?"  
"I`ve no idea" Aramis sighed "Bound and helpless at present it seems"  
"Musketeers are never helpless" d`Artagnan grunted spitting on the floor and   
hoping his stomach would settle else he`d be puking aswell.

Before Aramis could make a reply the trap door was opened and in walked a woman   
both Musketeers had hoped they would never see again.

"Oh you`ve got to be kidding!" d`Artagnan groaned shutting his eyes and resting   
his head back against the wall "Bitch is like a cockroach!, you can`t get rid no   
matter what you do!"  
"More like crabs!" Aramis snorted glowering at Milady de Winter/Anne de   
Bruiell/Charlotte Brackson/Madame d`lachappel.

"What name is it this time?" he asked "Or are we simply to call you Bitch from   
hell?"  
"Right now you can call me your jailer" Milady replied with a smirk, her lackys   
behind her "You did`nt really think I`d give up just like that did you?"  
"We had hoped so" Aramis replied "But I suppose it was to much to ask that you   
show some common sense and get your unwanted arse out of Paris!"  
"And let Olivier win?" Milady snorted her handsome face screwing into an ugly   
sneer "Hardly"  
"Hav`nt you done enough?" d`Artagnan asked "You murdered his brother, ruined his   
life!, what more do you want?"  
"His brother deserved to die!" Milady snarled   
"Oh don`t give me that sob story again!, you don`t honnestly expect me to   
believe that he tried to rape you?" d`Artagnan spat "You are a lying evil bitch   
that deserved to die choking on the end of a rope!, Athos and I showed you great   
mercy, mercy you should have been grateful for and left, now?, he`ll skin you   
alive!"  
"No sweetheart, he won`t" Milady said closing in on the two pregnant Musketeers   
her hand reached out and grabbed hold of d`Artagnan`s face her nails digging   
into his skin "Athos will kill himself when I return your broken corpses to him,   
gutted and torn apart!, your babies sold off to the highest bidders!".

"What?" Aramis gasped sucking a breath in sharply in fear, this was her plan?,   
to steal the babies?, she released d`Artagnan`s face raking her nails down his   
skin leaving red marks in their wake  
"Baby farming is big business, and I do need to make up my fortunes again"   
Milady replied with a smirk "I had planned to only use yours and that former   
thief`s brat, and kill the whelp here, however Athos filling his belly has made   
me doubly rich, I can take the most precious things from him and his friends,   
ruin the lives of everyone who took my life from me!"  
"You`re fucking insane!" d`Artagnan snarled his hands protectivly about his   
belly "Mis has another two months to carry and I over a month myself!, d`you   
really think you can keep us hidden for all that time?"  
"Of course not!" Milady laughed "A surgeon will cut them out of you in a few   
days!, between him and a wet nurse they`ll be kept healthy for their new   
parents, while you both bleed to death!" giving the Musketeers one last leer she   
turned on her heal heading back up the stairs leaving her lackies to shove a   
bowl of gruel and a jug of water at the Musketeers along with two wooden spoons,   
before going back up the stairs and leaving them back in the solitude of their   
cell.

Treville was forced to leap to the side as his desk was brutally kicked over,   
sending the contense spreading across the floor with ink well spilling, wine jug   
shattering along with his glass, quills, papers, nibs, and his chair scattering   
across the room!.

Porthos let out a roar of fury of he booted the table across the room his face a   
mask of pure rage, body shaking with the need to act on his anger,   
"We trusted you!" Athos growled, ice cold rage on his face, his eyes like blades   
of solid ice, and features hardened into a mask of accusing hate and seething   
anger "We left our pregnant lovers in YOUR CARE!"  
"I am so very sorry" Treville said holding up his hands, in the two days since   
the abduction of d`Artagnan and Aramis he had, had the Musketeers and Des   
Essarts guards turn Paris upside down trying to find them, while sending word to   
Athos and Porthos who had only just returned furious and terrified.

"You`re sorry?" Athos sneered his scarred top lip curling back in derision   
"I should rip your neck out and beat you to death with it!" Porthos growled   
looking at his Captain like he had Bonnaire "You failed us!, failed our   
family!".

Under any other circumstances Treville would have had both on a charge for this,   
but right now his own guilt was nawing a hole in his gut stopping him from   
acting out against the men before him "I will do everything within my power to   
get d`Artagnan and Aramis back alive, I promise" Treville stated   
"You promised they`d be safe!" Porthos snarled "You`re promises are worth as   
much as the Cardinals!"  
"What leads are there?" Athos snapped "Who did this?"  
"We don`t know who" Treville addmitted "I`ve contacted your.....the   
ugh........Queen of the Court, Flea?, she is searching for answers, so far no   
one has found anything except...."  
"Except what?" Athos growled.

Treville sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, taking a breath, not wanting to   
reveal this but having no choice either "Bouquets of forget-me-nots were found   
at both your homes" he admitted wincing at the sudden paling of Athos skin, the   
Musketeer staggered and would have fallen had Porthos not grabbed him "No, no no   
no!, God no!, not her!, not this!" he gasped shaking his head   
"Milady has them?" Porthos whispered   
"We believe so" Treville sighed rubbing the back of his head "We don`t know   
where though nore what she is plan......." he was cut off as his door was   
suddenly flung open and King Louis swept in Richelieu behind him along with   
Jussac and Cahusac of the Red Guards.

"Majesty!" Treville gasped bowing, Porthos and Athos following, the King in the   
garrison!, it was unheard of!  
"Captain" Louis greeted "News of these terrible events have reached me, the   
kidnap of my Musketeers and their unborn children, a vile crime for which the   
culprits will hang! after being flogged in public"  
"Indeed sire" Treville said glancing a Richelieu who simply glared back   
"In light of this horrid business I give you leave to use the whole regiment of   
Musketeers and Des Essarts to find Aramis and d`Artagnan, plus his eminence will   
give over command of his guards to assist!!!", that explain Richelieu`s fury   
then! Treville mused "Are there any leads?" Louis asked   
"We believe a Woman by the name of Milady de Winter is responsible for this"   
Treville replied pleased to see Richelieu flinch at the mention of the name "A   
known murderer and thief, where she has our men or why we do not know"  
"Milady?" Louis repeated "You mean Comtesse de Winter?, she was a member of your   
household was`nt she Armand?" he asked looking at Richelieu who gritted his   
teeth scowling   
"She was, however I found that she was stealing from me and plotting against my   
life, and had her removed from my household" he replied "I thought the   
Musketeers could handle her"  
"We should her mercy" Athos whispered sounding broken in body and spirit "I will   
never make that mistake again".

 

The surgeon Milady brought to view d`Artagnan and Aramis was clearly more a   
butcher than physician.

The kind of blood stained brute who wore a leather apron and wrenched teeth out   
of peoples heads in the market place, breaking their jaws in the process!, a man   
who spent a good deal of time drunk and set broken limbs so badly they would   
need to be amputated, a stinking mass of unwashed flesh that carried a vast   
amount of filth and sweat upon him person so infection was bound to set into any   
wound he treated.

"I need t`examin `em" the man grunted, spitting onto the floor, feel where the   
baby is, so I know where t`cut", Milady nodded, and with a snap of her fingers   
had two of her men going and grabbing d`Artagnan.

Naturally d`Artagnan was`nt going anywhere without a fight, which the men soon   
realized when they were met with his swinging fists and feet as they got near,   
and then his teeth sinking into their flesh as they tried to manhandle him!  
"You little bastard!" one of the men bellowed holding his bitten and bleeding   
face with one hand while backhanding d`Artagnan with the other, Aramis of course   
was joining in with the fighting, pummeling the men from behind as they managed   
to get d`Artagnan into a bear hug and cart him across the room to lay him across   
the floor on the back, laying their full weight on his legs and chest to keep   
him down!  
"Hurry up!, bastards stronger than he looks!" one of the yelled  
"Can`t we just knock him out!" the other asked Milady who opened her mouth to   
reply but was beaten to it by Aramis   
"Knock him out and I`ll knock your teeth out!" he snarled his cheek smarting   
from a back hand across the face   
"Just hold him still" Milady sighed rubbing her temple as if a head ache was   
coming on.

D`Artagnan continued to squirm and fight under the mans hands as his swollen   
belly was groped and squeezed by crude untrained hands, "He`s not far of   
droppin` I`d say!" the surgeon grunted "Give it another week or so, and the   
nipper`ll have a good chance outside his belly"  
"One week" Milady stipulated "I`ve a buyer lined up for whatevers in there!"  
"You evil bitch!" d`Artagnan snarled at her "Not even Satan himself will welcome   
you to his hall!, he`ll cast you out in disgust for your crimes!"  
"I hope he does!" Milady said with a smirk "Because I`m done serving any master   
but myself!", nodding to the men she had d`Artagnan taken back and trussed up   
again, only to go through another beating this time from Aramis as he was pulled   
across the room, landing a good blow with his foot knocking out half of the mans   
teeth with a powerful kick!.

Like an enraged tiger, Aramis fought lashing out wildly, his elbows lodging in   
the ribs of the mans behind him trying to pin him down, and his teeth sinking   
into the flesh of his forearm, and then twisted round to punch him in the face!.

The man who`s teeth he`d knocked out was wisely staying out of the way clutching   
his bleeding destroyed mouth, had they been alone, Aramis might well have been   
able to make an escape, freed d`Artagnan , and got them out of there, but Milady   
and the Surgeon were the obsticles now, and Aramis heard the unmistakable click   
of a pistol cocking and froze as Milady trained the gun not on him, but on his   
swollen belly   
"Stay still or I`ll kill your bastard brat!" she spat at him   
"You fucking whore!" d`Artagnan screamed wrenching his arms painfully as he   
struggled against the ropes holding him.

Aramis felt sweat trickling down his back, and tremours running through his   
hands, hands which longed to protect his swollen belly, to save his child from   
this madwoman, a glance out of the corner of his eye gave him enough sight of   
her resolute face to know she would pull the trigger without a second thought,   
she wanted the baby to sell yes, but she`s just as soon kill it inside him and   
leave him to bleed to death in agony while d`Artagnan watched helplessly.

While it sickened him to do so, Aramis lay compliant under the surgeons hands,   
never taking his eyes off Milady and her gun as she kept it trained on him   
"Well?" she sighed at the surgeon  
"Need another month for sure, baby`s too small, won`t survive" he replied   
"A month!, I can`t wait that long!" she cried "Surely it can be nursed?, a good   
wet nurse?"  
"It`ll be too small to suckle, y`want it t`live, wait another month, or it`ll   
die within a week of birth"  
"Milady cursed and nodded her head "So be it" she snapped "At least one of them   
will be dealt with before then!".

Aramis did not put up a fight going back into the ropes, not while Milady kept   
the gun trained on him, he might have felt elated, a month was a long time, long   
enough for rescue to arrive, long enough to work a plan of escape, however he   
was horribly reminded that they only had a week, one week, and then d`Artagnan   
would be butchered and the baby stolen.

Athos was sat clutching a bottle of wine in his hands, but not drinking from it,   
instead he was gazing at it, a broken and empty expression on his face as he and   
Porthos sat in Porthos and Aramis`s apartments.

The melancholic expression, and empty gaze had Porthos wishing he was drinking,   
at least then he`d know Athos was still alive, now if it wer`nt for the   
shuddering sighs that came every few minutes he would think the man dead!.

They had sent out Musketeers, Red Guards, Des Essarts guards, men, women, and   
children from the Court of Miracles curtsey of Flea.  
The strong independant woman was still very fond of Porthos, and while not   
knowing Aramis well would not allow anything to happen to him for Porthos sake,   
nore d`Artagnan, especially not since they were having babies and she had a soft   
spot for children herself hoping to become a mother one day in more than just   
adopting the strays in the court.

So far nothing had turned up, though every inch of Paris was being searched with   
a fine tooth comb, and they were expanding outwards slowly so as not to miss a   
thing.

Treville had sent both men home to rest, since they were both exhausted and in   
no fit state to be joining the search, while they had protested, he had pointed   
out that they needed to be rested and at the top of their game fr dealing with   
Milady, which like this they were not.

Going to Porthos and Aramis`s apartments had been Porthos idea, but now he   
regretted it, since seeing his home, Aramis`s clothing, the nursery, the   
unfinished knitting and sewing laying about, the scent of his mate in the air   
was worse than a knife to the gut, every time he closed his eyes for a second he   
would see Aramis`s bright face and shining eyes, hear his laughter, or a sweet   
Spanish lullabye being sung, he could picture Aramis laying back on the bed,   
naked and caressing his growing belly while singing to the baby within as he or   
she kicked and wriggled to the tune.

He knew he would not survive it if he lost Aramis and the baby, his heart would   
be torn out, his body would linger for a time in a lifeless state before finally   
succumbing to death, what Milady ahd planned for d`Artagnan and Aramis he could   
not begin to guess, but his mind supplied him with pleanty of images that were   
enough to him sick in heart and body.

"This is my fault" Athos whispered thickly, the first words he`d spoken in hours   
"My failing, my fault"  
"No, no it`s not" Porthos said blinking and shifting on his stool "This is her   
doing, not yours"  
"And yet if I had killed her when I had the chance none of this would now be   
happening" Athos replied bitterly "I failed again, and now d`Artagnan and   
Aramis........."  
"Will be fine!" Porthos said getting to his feet certainty in his voice "They`ll   
be fine because we won`t allow it to be otherwise"  
"They could already be dead!" Athos whispered making Porthos gut clench   
painfully "She could have killed them already!, and all we`ll find is their   
bodies torn apart and the babies......!"  
"ENOUGH!" Porthos bellowed his foot kicking the stool across the room and   
startling Athos out of his melancholic trance "You don`t speak like that, you   
don`t think like that, d`you hear me Athos?" Porthos snarled at him grabbing the   
man by the collar and hauling him up onto his feet "They will be fine and we   
will find them, and destroy Milady for good, now stop feeling sorry for   
yourself!, focus on d`Artagnan and your baby!, not on anything else, d`you   
understand?" Porthos gave Athos a slight shake to get his words through "They   
are alive and we will find them, no other option is acceptable"  
"We`ll find them" Athos repeated nodding his head "We will, and I`ll make her   
pay for this, once and for all".

Knowing they had only a week to make their escape, Aramis and d`Artagnan swiftly   
went through every option that had.

Not that there were very many, the best they could hope for was to get free of   
the ropes and get out of the house before any of Milady`s men caught them, they   
knew there were horses, as they had heard the whinnies and crys of them from   
their cell, so taking one or two of them and cutting the rest loose would give   
them a head start, with any luck they would be able to get to help before the   
men were able to catch up with them.

Getting out of the ropes was the next ishue they had to face.  
Neither wanted to break their hands to get them flexible enough to move out of   
the rough ropes, and they were not brought knives or anything sharp to use to   
cut them, however they were brought a plate of Lamb shanks one night to eat.

Hiding a couple of the bones, which they rubbed on the floor to sharpen into   
points they began to hack away at the ropes  
"We need to try and avoid any confrontations" Aramis said as he sawed away at   
the ropes about his wrists wincing as he caught his skin again drawing blood   
"Neither of us is in any shape to be trying to fight"  
"I wish we knew if it were night or day" d`Artagnan replied "That`d make it   
easier for us escape by night, move in the shadows"  
"Ask Athos to buy you a watch!" Aramis teased with a grin  
"What?, for the next time I`m abducted?!!!"  
"Exactly!, I mean you get yourself into trouble so often that...."  
"I get myself into trouble!!!!!?" d`Artagnan cried incredulasly "Who is known   
for hanging onto window ledges after his Mistresses husbands have come home?!,   
who throws himself on grenades and flirts with the Queen!!!!?"  
"I do not flirt with her!" Aramis replied with a blush colouring his cheeks as   
he ducked his head concentrating more on the ropes!  
"I`ve seen "the smile" Aramis!" d`Artagnan snorted "Even knocked up your   
incorrigable!"  
"Hmm, well, I have a reputation to keep!" Aramis said with a bright smirk that   
made d`Artagnan roll his eyes wondering how it was possible, and why it was even   
allowed by God and Nature, that even heavily pregnant Aramis had to be the most   
tempting and beguiling man in the whole of France! of not Europe!. 

"Porthos must have to beat them off with a stick!" he muttered under his breath   
stabbing the shank into the ropes holding him and twisting it back and forth to   
make it fray, wincing as a cramp ran round his back and hips, sitting on the   
floor was not doing him any good, nore was it Aramis either, inside him he felt   
the baby shifting and his stomach muscles cramping his whole body longing from a   
warm bath and soft bed.

It was a long pain staking job, taking much time to cut through the thick ropes   
and weaken them enough to get their hands free, but eventually they managed it   
and were able to get themselves freed.

Shooting d`Artagnan a grin Aramis braced his back and hands against the wall to   
pull himself up, extending a hand to d`Artagnan to give him some leverage, only   
as soon as he was on his feet d`Artagnan was doubled over with a loud moan a   
gush of bloody mucus and fluid gushing from between his thighs and splattering   
on the floor   
"Mon Dieu!" Aramis whispered his eyes widdening "Not now!, for Christ sakes not   
now!"  
"Mis!!!!" d`Artagnan breathed his face ghost white with fear "What are we gonna   
do?".

Impossibly wide frightened eyes beseeched Aramis who felt his own stomach clench   
in worry, the baby was coming early, it likely had`nt turned......, biting his   
lip he jumped as they heard the cellar door being opened   
"Get on the floor, put the ropes round you as if you were still tied up!" he   
ordered slipping his shank into his hand like it was a dagger as he sat back   
down on the floor keeping his back half turned to the door as did d`Artagnan who   
was staring at Aramis obviously counting on him for everything right now.

The surely man stinking of sweat came over to the two men bringing a plate of   
bread and cheese, the moment he bent to put it on the floor Aramis acted,   
spinning round with the speed and agility of a cat he had the shank plunged into   
the mans throat and slit it open spraying both himself and d`Artagnan in blood   
as the chocked and gargled his vocal chords cut and his lifes blood pouring out   
of him in a few moments as he slumped to the floor   
"C`mon!" Aramis cried to d`Artagnan dragging him to his feet and hurrying them   
both out of the cellar and up the stairs.   
Both pregnant Musketeers got the shock of their lives when they found out where   
they were.  
The burned out ruins of La Fere!.

There was some sort of disgusting irony to this no doubt in Milady`s twisted   
minds, to murder Athos new consort in his former home and steal his child there,  
"At least we`re not too far from Paris" Aramis said as they waddled as fast as   
their heavy bodies would allow out of the chateau towards the stables.

"Mis!" d`Artagnan groaned resting against the stable wall clutching his belly as   
another contraction ran through him "I don`t know if I can ride!"  
"You have to!" Aramis said firmly as he opened all but one of the stalls, urging   
the horses out, had he time he`d have slashed all the tacks too making riding   
harder for the men, but they had to leave fast, so he swiftly saddled one large   
gelding hauling himself onto the horse wincing at the pressure on his pelvis the   
position created and held out a hand to d`Artagnan "Ride side saddle" he said   
"We`ll head for the village, take sanctuary in the church, Milady might, but few   
men would dare break sanctuary", nodding his head d`Artagnan got onto the horse   
clinging to the mane as Aramis kicked him into a canter scattering the other   
horses in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully the village was only a short ride, which considering their conditions   
and the fact d`Artagnan was in labour, was very fortunate.  
As soon as they reached the church Aramis slid off the horse and helped   
d`Artagnan down shouting for the Priest of the Parish as he hurried the younger   
Musketeer into the church   
"Father!!, Father we need help!" Aramis shouted his voice echoing about the   
church "Father!"  
"Mis!!!" d`Artagnan nearly fell to his knees as another contraction ripped   
through him just as the priest appeared with a couple of young lads whom worked   
on the grounds coming in behind him drawn by the shouting but all three recoiled   
at the sight of the blood stained pregnant men   
"Father we need to take sanctuary here!" Aramis cried   
"But of course my Son" the Priest said "Gods House welcomes all the Faithful"  
"We were abducted!" Aramis said "My friend is in labour, he needs a midwife!"  
"Bring him through to the vestry" The Priest ordered at once looking to the two   
lads "Pierre, run to Madame Lisle tell her to come at once"   
"yes Father Marchand" the boy said breaking into an instant sprint while the   
priest beckond for d`Artagnan and Aramis to follow him  
"Our abductors will be looking for us" d`Artagnan panted "Their leader, Milady,   
she......." he broke off as another contraction hit   
"She`s a known murderer" Aramis said taking over the story "She will not think   
twice about breaking sanctuary"  
"I understand" Father Marchand said as he guided them into a small cell with a   
truckle bed on which d`Artagnan was placed   
"I don`t think you do!" Aramis said running a hand through his bloody hair   
"Milady is Anne de Breuill!, the Comte de la Feres wife who managed to escape   
her execution!, she wants to kill d`Artagnan because he is carrying   
Athos.....Olivier d`Athos de la Feres baby!"   
"The Comtesse lives!" Marchand gasped his face whiting in horror "That murderous   
child of Satan in himself!?"   
"She does, and she`ll kill us all to get what she wants!" d`Artagnan groaned as   
sweat collected on his brow   
"She will not!" Marchand growled turning to the frightened teenage lad by his   
side "Henri go into town, get every able man to take up arms and come to defend   
us here, tell them that the evil woman who killed Thomas de la Fere and tried to   
burn our good Lord is alive and wants to murder the future Lord of this land!,   
get them to come here and protect us"  
"Yes Father" Henri whispered looking at d`Artagnan in fright as he doubled over   
with another contraction   
"And get someone to ride to Paris" Aramis said "Tell them to go to the   
Musketeers garrison and tell whomever they find there that Aramis and d`Artagnan   
are in La Fere under seige and to send immediate reinforcements"   
"Under seige, reinforcements, yes Monsieur" Henri said turning on his heel and   
running like he had devils chasing him!!!.

"Father, if you get us hot water, sheets, something for d`Artagnan to bite on?"   
Aramis asked as he knelt to pull off d`Artagnan`s boots and start on his   
breeches hoping to get him more comfortable, and praying the labour would last   
long enough for help to arrive, as the priest left them Aramis squeezed   
d`Artagnan`s hand forcing false surety into his smile "Everythings going to be   
fine" he said as d`Artagnan moaned with a fresh contractions hitting him "Just   
relax!" Aramis whispered biting his bottom lip and glancing heavon wards "Please   
God help us" he breathed crossing himself. 

 

When Aramis had thought of child birth, he had always imagined a bed chamber,   
the fire banked up high be it summer or winter to keep away any drafts, the   
windows shuttered and heavily draped, sheets tied on the beams of the bed to   
make ropes for the mother to grip onto.  
Hot water steaming in pans, cloths and sheets laid out, and the midwife or   
midwives attending the straining Mother through the travail of labour and   
brought the child into the world.

Never did he imagine that one would be giving birth in a small room in a church   
while hiding from murderers!, nore that he would acting as midwife to the   
labouring mother!.

But owing to their current circumstance he had little choice in the matter and   
neither did d`Artagnan who was on his hands and knees panting through   
contractions that were coming worryingly fast and getting stronger and longer   
hinting that the birth may not be too far off.

he was stripped down to his loose shirt that was clinging to his back with   
sweat, the tail soaked in blood that was spreading under his legs as he moaned   
and cried out   
"Wheres the bloody midwife!?" Aramis cried as the priest came back in   
"I don`t know Monsieur, she may have already been attending another!" he replied   
wincing as d`Artagnan let out another cry his hands gripping tight to the bed   
linen "Aramis!" he chocked out   
"I`m here, it`s okay, I`m here!" Aramis said going back to the Gascon and   
rubbing his back, biting his lip and daring to look down between the Gascon`s   
thighs trying to work out if he was close to delivery or not,  
"Father!, Father!" came the voice of the lad they ahd sent to get the midwife,   
Aramis`s heart leaping in joy breifly, only to have it sink down to his stomach   
when he saw that the boy was alone, "i could`nt find Madame Lisle" the boy   
panted his eyes widdening in shock as he saw d`Artagnan on all fours panting and   
crying out in pain   
"Is there a Physician!?, is there anyone who can help him?" Aramis cried  
"No Monsieur, the physician is away in Paris at present only Madame   
Lisle............." Father Marchand broke off as the sound of raised voices   
could be heard coming closer to the church   
"Lock the doors and windows, seal this place up and let no one but a midwife   
enter!" Aramis ordered at once not caring if it were friend or foe coming, until   
reinforcements arrived from Paris he would treat all coming here as a foe.

As the priest and lad left to shut up the church and find out who was at the   
doors, Aramis turned his attention back to d`Artagnan taking off his doublet and   
rolling up his sleeves as the Gascon came to end of another contractions falling   
to his side panting heavily with fatigue, fear, and pain   
"I.......I need to examin you" Aramis said "I need to.......I need to find out   
of the baby has turned"  
"And if it has`nt?" d`Artagnan whispered sweat dripping down his face "What   
then?"

 

D`Artagnan was laid on his back, his legs parted with blood spreading between   
them as Aramis diligently felt his swollen belly, feeling for the baby in his   
womb, but with unskilled, untrained hands, he had no idea if it was a head or   
feet he was feeling!, if the head were engaged ready for birth, when exactly he   
would be ready to begin pushing!  
"I don`t know" he whispered frightened eyes locking onto d`Artagnan`s "I don`t   
know!"  
"I`m gonna die ar`nt I?" D`Artagnan asked "Me and the baby?"  
"No!, No you are not!" Aramis swore taking off his beloved cross and pushing it   
into d`Artagnan`s hands "We are in Gods house, he will protect and watch over   
you, and see that you deliver a healthy child"  
"Just save the baby!" d`Artagnan said gripping the cross tightly as if it were a   
life line "Whatever you have to do, save the baby not me!"  
"No!" Aramis said, his heart leaping d`Artagnan cried out with another   
contraction just as the sound of gun fire rang in the air "Jesus Christ what   
now?" he whispered crossing himself as Pierre came running in looking frightened   
half to death   
"What boy?" he snapped having no time to deal with anyone or anything else  
"We are under attack Monsieur!, the men and Lady after you, they have come!,   
they are trying to shoot through the door!"  
"Take them a while to get through doors that thick" Aramis whispered hoping the   
other lad would arrive back with villagers to fight for them soon "Go on out of   
here lad!" he ordered "You don`t want to see this, help Father Marchand, tell   
him to thrown scolding water over the bastards, to use empty wine bottles,   
anything!, but keep them out!"  
"Oui Monsieur!".

As Pierre ran off Aramis took d`Artagnan`s hands into his own locking his eyes   
on the Gascons   
"D`Art, I know you`re scared, I am too, but I promise I will get you, and the   
baby through this", swallowing hard he took a steadying breath "You are a farm   
boy, you must have delivered cattle, horses and the like?"  
"Yes" d`Artagnan replied   
"Well theres not that much difference is there!?"  
"What!!!!?"  
"For God sakes, tell me what you did then, and I`ll do it to you?"  
"You want to put a rope inside me!?" d`Artagnan cried   
"Minus that part!" Aramis sighed "Please!, just tell me what I should be doing!,   
I need to put my hands inside you right?"  
"Yes" d`Artagnan breathed feeling another contraction coming "But not until I`m   
ready to deliver, you need to let the birthing canal open fully first"   
"Right, fully open" Aramis agreed looking back between d`Artagnan`s legs vaguely   
recalling that the span could be told by fingers, once he got ten fingers inside   
d`Artagnan he`d be ready to deliver.

Rising from the bed he quickly washed his hands in the water the Priest had left   
and returned to the bed giving d`Artagnan an appologetic smile before carefully   
sliding his fingers inside the seperating bloody flesh feeling the tight muscles   
that were still widdening with each contraction "Alright, alright I can get six   
fingers in, only a little long to go I think" he said as d`Artagnan doubled over   
letting out a cry of pain gripping the cross tight in his hand   
"We can do this" Aramis said nodding his head "We can, and we will".

Outside the Church Milady paced with her arms crossed watching the men beating   
at the heavy oaken door the priest had bolted to protect those within.  
Were it not for the threat of her shooting them herself her men would have   
abandoned her, not overly keen to break sanctuary and shed blood in Gods house,   
but a promise of a bullet through the head if they tried to flee, had them   
battering at the door as Milady instructed them to.

A mirthless smile was on her face, she could remember having her wedding in this   
very church, marrying Athos here, with the whole village celebrating their   
union, a vast celebration had been laid on at the Chateau.  
She and Athos at the head of the table, all the villagers invited to come and   
feast with them, she could remember how they had danced long into the night, how   
many healths had been drunk, how Athos had swept her off her feet after a dance   
and kissed her before everyone, unabashed by the show of affection and passion.

Now here she was nearly ten years later laying seige to the same church to   
murderer his new lover and steal his bastard child from them to sell.  
"How ironic is life?" she muttered to herself, never in the three years they had   
been wed had she conceived, and not from a lack of trying, was she infertile?,   
why had that Gascon whelp been granted Athos child in his belly and not she?,   
she who had been his wife!!!?  
"The doors solid Milady" one of the men said "We can`t get through!"  
"Find another way then!?" she snapped "Break every window!, dig a tunnel I don`t   
care!, just get in there!". 

As hours passed the sounds of more gun fire, and shouting filtered into the   
small room where d`Artagnan was to give birth, Pierre coming with more news  
"The villagers have come!, they are fighting against Milady`s forces!" he said   
"They have the midwife with them!"  
"Fat lot of help she is out there!, we need her in here!" Aramis cried as he   
held d`Artagnan through another contraction "Is there any way to get her   
inside?"  
"No Monsieur, not with Milady`s men defending themselves"  
"They`ll run out of musket balls eventually" d`Artagnan said with groan of pain   
running a hand through his sweat soaked hair "We just have to hold on"  
"Amen" Aramis whispered, with a nod to Pierre the boy left to rejoin the priest.

"How am I doing?" d`Artagnan panted looking over his shoulder at Aramis, he was   
now back on his hands and knees, the best position for a male to deliver   
"Nearly ten" Aramis said "You`ll need to start pushing soon, so save your   
energy"  
"What energy!?" d`Artagnan grumbled with a roll of his eyes "I swear I`m never   
doing this again!, if Athos thinks he is ever coming near me again I`ll chop his   
bollocks off and feed them to him!" he snarled making Aramis grin   
"Bloody bastard!, he did this to me!, I`ll kill him for this!,   
I`ll.............God I`ll......." he broke off as another contraction took over   
"I`ll rip his cock off and nail it to his face!!!!!".

Outside Milady had been forced to take cover behind the hedges and tress and   
walls surrounding the church yard as half of the village had come out in force,   
carrying what few muskets and swords they had ready to defend their Lord`s heir   
or heiress and see her hung once and for all!, the others carried axes, hoes,   
garden forks, staves and even kitchen knives to fight with!  
"We can`t hold them off forever Milady!!!, we`ve not got the amunition to do   
so!"  
"Hold them off as long as you can!" she swore while looking for a way to escape   
herself, whatever happened she was detirmind she would not hang here, her plans   
would not end here, even if she had to forfit her revenge on Athos today, she   
would get it eventually!.

Out of the corner of her eye she spied the horse that Aramis and d`Artagnan had   
ridden a smile spreading over her face, if she could just reach it......"Keep   
them distracted" she said to the man next to her.

Moving as fast as she could she ran across the ground to reach the horse hearing   
a gun fire, but she did not feel the pain of a bullet hitting her, for it hit   
her in the side of the head blowing out the other side of her face in a spray of   
blood and brain matter killing her out right.

"It`s gone quiet" d`Artagnan whispered to Aramis after gun fire and shouting had   
ceased  
"Maybe they`ve run out of ammo" he replied nodding his head "Time to start   
pushing I think"  
"Is the baby turned?, is it head first?" d`Artagnan asked looking over his   
shoulder at Aramis who shook his head not knowing if it were or not, however at   
that moment the door was flung open and a middle aged woman came bustling in   
with Father Marchand behind her   
"Madame Lisle, the midwife" he said   
"Oh thank god!" Aramis breathed sagging in relief and getting out of the womans   
way as she pushed her sleeves up and got right to work on examining d`Artagnan,   
Aramis moving to hold his hand instead  
"You`re near delivery" she said after a few moments of examining him with   
skilled hands then looked up with a worried expression on her face "But the baby   
is breech, and it`s to late to turn it"

D`Artagnan was on his knees on the bed, legs spread wide, his hands gripping   
tightly into the sheets under him, the shirt he was wearing flung up over his   
hips as the Midwife position herself between his legs behind him.

Red faced and flustered, Aramis came back into the chamber carrying fresh water   
and clothes which he set down by the midwife and took position at the head of   
the bed to hold d`Artagnan`s hand and help him through this  
"Whats all that noise?" d`Artagnan panted, meaning the sound of many voices   
which he had heard when Aramis had opened and closed the door to the small   
chamber  
"The Priest is conducting a special mass in your name" Aramis replied taking   
d`Artagnan`s hand and kissing it "He is having everyone pray for your safe   
delivery"  
"Let us hope that God hear the prayers then" the midwife said a resigned and   
worried expression on her face as she washed her hands and seperated   
d`Artagnan`s thighs further   
"This is going to hurt child" she said to d`Artagnan "But you must remain still   
and do not push, no matter how much your body may feel the need to do so"  
"Right" d`Artagnan whispered wetting his lips and closing his eyes   
"What are you going to do?" Aramis asked, not entirely sure he wished to know,   
but was unable to not find out  
"I am going to reach into his womb, and help the child be delivered, feet first   
since it is too late to turn him" Madame Lisle said glancing up at Aramis "You   
need to help hold him steady, keep him still", Aramis nodded his head getting   
onto the bed so d`Artagnan could be braced against him and hold onto him as hard   
as he liked   
"It`ll be alright" he whispered into the younger mans ear "You`ll be fine",  
"Brace yourself child" the midwife said "We are going to proceed".

White hot blinding pain sliced through d`Artagnan, making him gasp, unable to   
scream as his breath seemed stolen from him as the midwife pushed her hands up   
inside his birthing canal, spreading the opening wider, the skin, already wet   
with blood and fluid and mucus was well lubricated, but still the width of the   
midwife`s hands had the stretched skin tearing under the pressure leaving   
d`Artagnan choking out sobs of pain, his eyes screwed tightly shut as tears   
beaded near the corners to drip off his lashes.

He did not think the pain could get any worse until the midwifes finger breeched   
his cervix, spreading it wide and making him feel as if molten lava had been   
poured inside his belly!, like shaken champagne suddenly released from the   
bottle, a loud scream escape d`Artagnan`s lips, followed by endless others, as   
his body shook and strained, his knuckles were turned white as he gripped   
Aramis`s shoulders, the Musketeer stoically bearing the bruising grip without   
complaint as he pressed d`Artagnan`s head against his chest holding hims tight,   
keeping his gaze away from where the Midwife worked not daring to look at what   
was going on there for fear that the sight would make even his stomach turn over   
in revulsion.

Very slowly, and very gently, the Midwife unhooked one small leg, and then the   
other, pulling the free, and then reached up further inside d`Artagnan to push   
the small arms and hands aside to make sure they would not be crushed in the   
delivery.

Keeping her skilled hands cupped about the babies buttocks and belly she waited   
until d`Artagnan`s womb began to contract, now she gently moved with the natural   
flow of d`Artagnan`s body easing the small form of the infant down the birth   
canal, her hands making sure the cord was not about the throat, and that the air   
way would not become obstructed   
"Breath child, breath" she said to d`Artagnan "It`s nearly over"  
"Fucking better be!" d`Artagnan gritted out his screaming having turned into   
groans and whimpers, "If Athos thinks he`s ever getting another child on me he   
can think again!" he spat making Aramis and the Midwife share an amused look "He   
wants another he can damn well carry it himself!"  
"I`ve heard that before!" the midwife laughed   
"I bloody mean it!" d`Artagnan snarled "He comes near me I`ll cut his bollocks   
off!, I`ll disembowel him and stuff his guts down his throat!", d`Artagnan broke   
off as another contraction stole his voice and the Midwife carefully continued   
to pull the baby from his body as gently as she could, taking great care not to   
damage his limbs in the action.

With a great gush of bloody fluid the baby was brought into the world, the   
midwife quickly cleaning his mouth and rubbing his back eliciting a chocked   
cough and then a loud cry "It`s a boy!" she said looking up with a bright smile   
"A healthy baby boy!"  
"A boy!" d`Artagnan whispered sinking onto his side and reaching out for the   
baby "Give him to me!, give me my son!"  
"A boy!" Aramis half laughed half sobbed as the baby was handed over still   
bloody from the birth, and wrapped only in an old stained sheet, but clearly   
healthy and whole   
"My boy!, My Christophe!" d`Artagnan sobbed out tears of pure bliss rain down   
his face as he held his baby boy apparently having forgotten the pain of the   
birth as he took in his new baby boy "My son!"  
"Thankyou Madame!" Aramis said to the midwife wiping his cheeks "Thankyou so   
much"   
"My pleasure Monsieur" she replied "And congratulations"  
"I`ll let everyone know" Aramis said sniffling happily and kissing d`Artagnan`s   
cheek before going to tell the awaiting people in the church the happy news and   
letting the Midwife deal with the after birth and start to clean d`Artagnan up   
who barely gave any attention to the delivery of the placenta as he was to   
engrossed in his new baby to care about anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been Treville who had greeted the lad sent from La Fere with the news of   
d`Artagnan and Aramis.

Within half an hour of receiving the news the whole garrison had ridden out of   
Paris for La Fere, Athos and Porthos at their head only remembering to keep   
their horses at a canter for the need to go further than two miles, else they   
would have ridden at full gallop.

The news that d`Artagnan had been in labour had sent ice cold fear through   
Athos, who knew all to well how few children survived premature birth, also the   
vile plot of Milady, the steal the babies and sell them to the highest bidder,   
and to slay d`Artagnan and Aramis disgusted and horrified him even further.

The Musketeers were met at the borders of La Fere by Pierre who bowed low when   
he saw Athos   
"Monsignear Le Comte" he greeted keeping his eyes averted from Athos face   
"Rise boy" Athos said "Tell us, what has happened?"  
"Your Consort is safely delivered Monsignear, of a healthy son" Pierre replied a   
grin on his face "Your enemies have been defeated, all but two slain in battle,   
Your......the ex Comtesse was among the slain, and the two who lived, they are   
being held under arrest by Father Marchand who awaits your presence"  
"A son!" Porthos said with a laugh and slapped Athos shoulder as the Comte   
looked torn between elation and shock   
"We`ll ride for the Church right now" Athos said "I have to see d`Artagnan, and   
my son".

Athos all but leaped off his horse leaving it to Porthos to take the reigns and   
calm the beast as he charged into the Church shouting d`Artagnan`s name at the   
top of his voice.

Aramis came out of the vestry to greet him with a smile on his face "Mis!, is he   
alright?, is he well?" Athos asked taking his friends hands and visually looking   
him over for harm and seeing nothing of concern   
"Come, come and see" Aramis said giving Athos a tug to take him to d`Artagnan`s   
small room.

Inside the small dark chamber, which had been lit with many candles, d`Artagnan   
lay in bed, a bed which ahd been made up with clean sheets and woolen blankets   
given from the tenants upon Athos land, along with a night shift for d`Artagnan   
to wear and a thick woolen shawl to keep him warm.  
An old crib of wood sat beside the cot bed, gifted from the tenants, along with   
baby blankets and dresses for little Christophe, who lay slumbering peacefully   
in the crib, his little hands curled up under his chin as tiny rose bud mouth   
parted as he drooled in his sleep.

"Mon Dieu!" Athos whispered staggering through the door taking in the sight of   
d`Artagnan and Christophe, tears filling his eyes and a smile spreading over his   
lips   
"Athos" d`Artagnan greeted sitting up with some pain   
"d`Artagnan", Athos was across the room in a second taking him into his arms and   
kissing his face while sobbing with both joy and grief "I thought I`d lost you,   
I thought she`d taken you from me and our baby!"  
"I`m fine" d`Artagnan replied "Me and Chris are both fine, come look at him!",   
sniffing and wiping his cheeks Athos moved back to take in the sight of his new   
baby boy  
"Oh d`Art!" he whispered  
"You can lift him up, he won`t break" d`Artagnan said seeing the reluctance   
Athos had at touching the babe, clearly worried he might hurt the child.

Looking worriedly at d`Artagnan, Athos very carefully lifted Chris from the   
crib, taking him into his arms and feeling as if his heart would burst at the   
rush of love that filled him "He is perfect" Athos breathed kissing the wrinkled   
forehead and looking up at d`Artagnan "Thankyou, thankyou so much for him"  
"I think we made him together love" d`Artagnan laughed beckoning for Athos to   
come over and sit on the bed beside him so they could hold the baby between them   
"He looks like you" d`Artagnan said "His eyes are very blue, and his nose is   
yours"  
"Your colouring, and pointed chin" Athos replied kissing his cheek "He`s the   
perfect blend of us both"  
"Our son" d`Artagnan said stroking his thumb over his head "Christophe Thomas   
Alexandre de La Fere".

Leaving Athos and d`Artagnan alone, with their Son, Aramis and Porthos went into   
the room that Aramis had been given by Father Marchand while Treville took   
charge of the two prisoners, ordering them to be closely guarded and taken back   
to Paris for trial and execution as soon as possible, and setting the Musketeers   
to tasks, more to keep them out of mischief as they had little to do now that   
the fighting was over.

"Are you alright?, were you hurt?" Porthos asked looking Aramis over, his hands   
searching for wounds and stroking Aramis`s large belly feeling the baby moving   
within   
"I`m fine, I got a couple of bruises, nothing more" Aramis replied reaching out   
and cupping Porthos cheek stroking his thumb over the stubble of his beard "I   
was more fearful for d`Art" he confessed "My God Porthos, the birth!, there was   
so much blood!, so much!, and the baby was breech!, the midwife had to reach   
inside him to free the child!"  
"Good God!" Porthos whispered pulling Aramis to his chest and holding him close   
"The lad alright though?, and the baby?"  
"Very healthy, even though he`s early" Aramis replied "Taken to the breast well,   
feeds like a gannet!" Porthos chuckled at that, "D`Art tore some, he`s sore as   
hell, and weak from blood loss" Aramis went on not seeing the grimance of   
distaste on Porthos face at such talk "The midwife worried at first he might   
take ill, with the child bed fever, but thank God he has not, and will heal   
fully"  
"Thank God" Porthos concurred pulling back a little to study Aramis`s face "It   
won`t be so hard for you will it?, the birth?"  
"I can`t garentee the baby won`t be breech" Aramis said shaking his head "Nore   
than I won`t deliver early, but I can promise I will fight to hell and back to   
stay in this world with the both of you"  
"You better!" Porthos growled pressing a fierce kiss to Aramis`s forehead "Or   
I`ll follow you to the grave bring you back to life and kill you myself!, then   
bring you back again!".

Aramis frowned and burst into laughter at the rediculas words he burried his   
head into Porthos broad chest holding him close "I love you, you fool!, I love   
you!"  
"Not as much as I love you!" Porthos growled suddenly sweeping Aramis off his   
feet caring nothing for the extra weight of the pregnancy and carried him over   
to the bed laying him down half covering him with his own body in a protective   
posture, his large hands stroking down the fullness of his figure   
"If I ever lost you Mis......"  
"You`ll never loose me" Aramis soothed stroking his face "I`ll never leave you,   
nothing can take me from your side, not even death, for I shall defy God to stay   
beside you as a spirit"  
"No!, don`t speak of death Mis!" Porthos begged "I swear, the closer you get to   
delivering the more I fear the White leg, the Fever, blood loss, the Sweat!, I   
can`t bear to loose you"  
"And you won`t" Aramis stated "You and I will live until old age, become   
wrinkled and grey and fat together, with half a dozen children and a dozen   
grandchildren between us and we will die in our bed arm in arm snug and sweetly   
sleeping"  
"That sounds pretty good" Porthos said smiling a little and looking a little   
less frightened of the dangers of child birth that Aramis had yet to face   
"And now" Aramis said "Since I am not yet in confinement and have been without   
your touch for so long, make love to me!, make love to me like you did to   
conceive the baby in my belly!, make love to me all night!" reaching down his   
hand slipped inside Porthos breeches to stroke his cock making Porthos stiffen   
and growl looking at his seductive lover with darkening lust filled eyes "You   
are temptation personified!" he declared "And only an Angel could restrain   
himself from bedding you!", with that he lunged upon Aramis making him shriek   
and laugh "Thank God you`re no Angel then!". 

Athos could not be sorry about Milady, if anything he was relieved it was   
finally over with her, and that he had not had to be the one to bring about her   
end.

He did not see the grave, nore order a head stone for it, pushing aside her   
death and choosing to focus more on the future namely d`Artagnan and Chris.

Of course the whole regiment had to come in and see the baby boy, each taking a   
turn holding him while Athos growled at them and threatened them with   
dismemberment if they dropped him!.

Treville gave him a half amused half exasperated look when he held the child,   
the boy seeing fascinated by the Captain and reaching up a chubby hand to pat at   
his face and drooling contentedly in the Captains arms   
"He`s a bonny lad despite the fact he`s early" Porthos said with a broad grin   
"Gonna make a fine Musketeer one day!"  
"Thank heavons I`ll be retired by then!" Treville commented "A mixture of those   
two!, I`d never survive it!"  
"We`re not that bad!" d`Artagnan protested getting a raised eyebrow from the   
Captain   
"No, you just constantly get kidnapped, tied to gun powder, get shot, into   
brawls, and have drunken one night stands and need your heads banging together   
before the two of you get together!" Aramis drawled as he lounged on the bed   
beside d`Artagnan, getting an elbow in the ribs from the disgruntled younger man   
as Chris began to grow restless, his face creasing as tears began to form and a   
cry escaped his lips   
"Umm, I think he needs something!" Treville stammered looking uncertain what to   
do with a crying infant!  
"He`s hungry" d`Artagnan said sitting up with a wince and undoing the lacing at   
the front of his night shift, taking his son and guiding his mouth to his breast   
where the boy latched on suckling hungrily.

Blushing at the sight, Treville hastily made his excuses, while Porthos coughed   
and turned his back also looking rather flustered  
"You`re both pathetic!" Aramis scoffed watching d`Artagnan nursing the babe with   
interest knowing he`d be doing the same soon himself,   
"Does it hurt?" he asked as Athos settled against the wall next to the bed   
watching with a fond expression on his face as his son fed greedily   
"At first yes" d`Artagnan replied "Now it`s more like a stinging pain"  
"You done yet!?" Porthos asked with his back still turned   
"I can`t rush him you know!" d`Artagnan replied rolling his eyes "Mis`ll be   
feeding your baby soon enough you wuss!"  
"That`ll be different!, I`ve seen `is tits lots o` times, I don`t need t`see   
yours!"  
"He`s not exactly showing them on purpose you muppet!" Aramis laughed shaking   
his head and holding out a hand to Athos to help him stand from the bed "Come   
on!, you can take me for a walk and leave little Chris to his lunch in peace!"  
Porthos gratefully took Aramis`s arms shooting Athos a dirty look as he went out   
the door as the other man leered at him before turning back to d`Artagnan and   
Chris.

"I`m going to sort out some better lodging for you and Chris" Athos said   
stroking the boys downy head as he suckled, "Something better than this" he   
waved his arm indicating the small cramped dark room   
"I`d rather head back to Paris" d`Artagnan replied "We`ve got everything ready   
there for Chris, and I`d rather be in our home"  
"I know that, but you`re not in any fit state to travel" Athos said "You can   
hardly stand at the moment, and riding with tear your stitches!", d`Artagnan   
grimanced at the mention of his stitches, while the midwife had been gentle and   
skilled in making them, they were sore as hell and just sitting was painful   
enough, in fact he could only manage a half laying position, to try and sit   
would would agony, without even thinking about riding a horse.

"We could get a carriage or litter" Athos mused "If you`re laying down it will   
not be too uncomfortable for you and Chris, and with the whole regiment about us   
you`ll be well protected"  
"I don`t need protection Athos" d`Artagnan said   
"Ordinarly no, but right now you do" Athos stated "I`m not letting anyone or   
anything hurt you again"  
"And they won`t" d`Artagnan assured him reaching out with a free hand to stroke   
Athos cheek smiling as he leaned into the touch "It`s over Athos, she`s gone for   
good, she`ll never hurt you or our family again"  
"No, she won`t" Athos breathed sounding as if a heavy burden had been lifted   
from his soul, and perhaps with her death it had, the loadstone had been taken   
from his shoulders leaving him lighter and free for the first time in years,   
smiling at d`Artagnan he lifted his hand and took the younger mans into his   
bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles "And when we get back to Paris,   
and you are healed and strong once more, I will marry you!".

The news of d`Artagnan and Athos engagment spread very swiftly, Porthos was of   
course named as Best Man, and Treville was chosen to give d`Artagnan away in   
place of a family member, the Captain hugging both of his men and congratulating   
them along with the rest of the regiment.

The villagers and tenants of La Fere were also quick to offer their   
congratulations, and offers to aid the rebuilding of the Chateau, astonishing   
Athos by the loyalty and genuine love for him, when he voiced this d`Artagnan   
had laughed and kissed his cheeks telling him he was the only one who did not   
adore him utterly and completely.

Had circumstances been different then perhaps they would have tarried longer in   
La Fere, however with Aramis`s confinement coming closer, and a summons from the   
King for Treville to return to court after ten days away from Paris, the need to   
leave became imminent.

D`Artagnan was still far to weak and sore to ride a horse, while the stitching   
was clean and healing well, he could hardly sit down and still walked with a   
limp when he moved about the small room.  
Aramis was also too far along in his pregnancy to make such a long ride.

So with the need to get moving, they managed to get hold of a carriage for   
d`Artagnan and Aramis and Chris to travel in. 

Before they left La Fere Chris was baptised by Father Marchand, Aramis, Porthos,   
Treville and the Midwife Madame Lisle who had delivered him named as God   
parents.  
He was perhaps the only baby not born to royalty to have a full Musketeer   
regiment in Church to wittness his baptism, in full dress uniform aswell, their   
blue cloaks and pauldrons making both d`Artagnan and Athos`s hearts swell as   
they had their son blessed before God.

Two weeks after his birth, Chris made his first journey, wrapped tightly in   
blankets and secure in d`Artagnan`s arms he was taken out to the carriage,   
d`Artagnan getting inside and getting as comfortable as possible with an equally   
uncomfortable Aramis beside him, his baby had decided on a rapid growth spurt   
and had dropped in his womb pressing down on his pelvis making his back ache and   
leaving him unable to walk with a waddle   
"I`ll be happy to get back home, so I can stretch out in bed!" Aramis groaned   
rubbing his belly uncomfortably "I swear this baby gets any bigger I`ll burst!"  
"I know that feeling!" d`Artagnan snorted as he rocked a sleeping Chris in his   
arms "You`ll deliver soon enough, and spend the labour wanting Porthos dead or   
disemboweled!"  
"Athos is proberly lucky he was`nt with you!, else he could be a choir boy   
again!" Aramis laughed recalling the threats d`Artagnan had made in regards to   
Athos manhood!  
"Well it`ll be a long time before I go through that again!" d`Artagnan said with   
a rueful smile making Aramis look at him curriously.

"You want to have more children?" he asked thinking of the large family he was   
planing with Porthos   
"Yeah, eventually" d`Artagnan replied with a shrug "Not for a couple of years   
though!, I want Chris walking and talking and clean and dry before then!"  
"Ah!, so a good three or four years before Athos`ll have another little one with   
you then" Aramis said with a grin "Well you`ve youth on yourside, you can afford   
to wait, if me and Porthos are going to have a family we need to get on with it"  
"You`re not exactly decrepit Mis!"   
"No, but I`m over thirty, and my fertility is on a clock now, and I want at   
least four children, preferably more!"  
"Jesus!, I`ll have two, maybe three!, you`ll end up with ten at the plans your   
making!"  
"I hope so!" Aramis laughed a big grin on his face making d`Artagnan snort and   
shake his head half wondering if Aramis would change his mind when he finally   
had the "Joy" of labour to endure.


	9. Chapter 9

The bath water was warm, not hot, and the fire burning in the grate was keeping   
so.

Aramis luxuriated in the relaxing depths of the metal tub, the warm water easing   
the ache in his back and his hips, his body relaxing in the pleasant warmth.

By the side of the tub he had a glass of peach cordial, expensive, but Porthos   
could deny him nothing, and it was quenching for his thirst.  
Beside the cordial was a plate of sliced apples, strawberry`s and grapes from   
which he nibbled every so often was caressing the swollen mound of his belly   
which stood up out of the water looking like a golden island!, inside his baby   
boy, or girl shifted and squirmed restlessly, there was`nt much space left   
inside his stretched womb, and the baby was obviously feeling cramped up if the   
endless pokes and prods against his belly were anything to go by!.

"I know you`re tired of being in there little one" Aramis said running his   
fingers of the shapes of a small foot under his skin "But it`s only for a little   
while longer, then you can came out and meet the world", the foot shifted and   
the odd feeling of bubbles popping inside of him followed with then definate   
feel of an elbow nudging the side of his womb had him grunting and tapping the   
bump in reprimand   
"Would you please try not to damage me for life in there!?" he sighed   
"Honnestly!, you must take after your Pere!, he`s all elbows and knees in bed!".

Aramis grinned as he picked up his cordial and sipped thinking of a mini Porthos   
running around, with big soulful brown eyes, a cheeky grin, and tight black   
curls on top of an angelic head   
"You are going to be so beautiful" he whispered stroking his belly "The most   
beautiful baby in all the world"  
"Of course he is!" came a voice that made Aramis start and turn to see Porthos   
having come in unannounced with a fresh load of shopping from the market.

"He or she has you for a Mother, how could they not be beautiful!" Porthos said   
setting down the shopping and crossing to the tub to kiss Aramis  
"Flatterer!" Aramis purred smiling wider a Porthos bent to kiss his belly   
"Getting big and strong in there li`l one" Porthos said place butterfly kisses   
over Aramis`s belly "I can`t wait to meet you, hold you in my arms, and see   
you`re beautiful face"  
"And stop me needing the pot twenty times a day!" Aramis chuckled ruefully   
"And that!" Porthos said with a grin "D`you want to get out or are you happy for   
the minute?", Aramis needed help rising now, while he could get up on his own,   
he was off balance and was at risk of falling, so it was safer if he had   
someone`s arm about him  
"I`m fine" Aramis replied "What d`you get from the market?, anything nice?"  
"Fair few things" Porthos replied rising from his knees and going to the table   
where he had left the shopping "A fresh chicken, some Potatoes from the new   
world, loaf of bread, some eggs and cheese, bacon, some peaches, nectarines, and   
pears, and the all important, can`t possibly be forgotten, Strawberry tarts!"  
"Ohhhh gimme one!" Aramis said grinning widely and looking hungrily at the   
glazed red confection   
"In the bath?" Porthos asked dubiously   
"Feed it to me!, I`ll lick you`re fingers clean!" Aramis replied with a smirk,   
then lowered his eyes lashes and ran his tongue over his bottom lip "If you`re   
lucky I may lick something else too!".

With the baby so active, and so big, Aramis was struggling to sleep, and often   
found himself getting out of bed in the night to waddle about the apartment,   
especially going into the nursery to knit and sew last minute baby clothes while   
surounded by the unborn babies toys and clothes and crib.

Many a morning Porthos would awaken to find the bed empty, go into the nursery   
to find Aramis asleep in the rocker his knitting or sewing resting on his   
pregnant belly as he slumbered peacefully.

This sight of this always made Porthos beam with pride and joy, to see his   
heavily pregnant mate sleeping contentedly in the nursery that would soon house   
their son or daughter.

He knew it would not be long until he saw Aramis in that rocking chair holding   
the baby to his breast to nurse him or her, something Athos had described to him   
as making him feel a mixture of pride, over whelming love, and a deep primal   
urge to protect his family from all danger.

Once the stitches were out, and the pain had lessoned, d`Artagnan had proven   
true to his defiant Gascon nature and refused to remain in confinment, saying   
there was little point since he had not even given birth in confinement so why   
bother with it now?.

Both Porthos and Aramis had been nearly hysterical with laughter when the two   
had come to the garrison the first time, shortly before Aramis took his   
confinement.

D`Artagnan had walked into the garrison proudly holding Chris in his arms   
dressed in a darling warm woolen dress, and wrapped in a crochet blanket with a   
bonnet on his head.  
Looking calm and serene, while Athos had fretted and scuttled about them   
clucking like a hen with concern!.

Even Treville had snorted with amusment over the over protective actions of his   
lieutenant, whom he`d ordered to training just to keep him from bursting a blood   
vessel with worry!, while d`Artagnan sat at the table watching with little Chris   
snug in his arms, and then in Aramis`s who positivly melted over the baby boy,   
cooing and caressing him in delight.

Old Serge came out to see Chris, taking him in his arms and chucking his chin   
with a gnarled finger, declaring him a fine lad and future Musketeer.

Porthos had no doubt that his own son or daughter would be greeted with as much   
adoration and delight as Chris.  
Also that he would be just as protective as Athos was, and would proberly glower   
and glare at those who held his child aside from Aramis.

Aramis had taken surprisingly well to his confinement.

Keeping himself entertained with books, sewing and knitting, and sleeping in   
short cat naps, since his frequent need to piss had him getting up and down   
during the night preventing him from getting a full nights sleep  
"It`s practise for when the baby comes!" he declared "So I`ll be use to not   
sleeping!".

While he liked to measure his belly himself, or have Porthos do it, to see the   
Fundel height, he had refused to have his waist, or lack there of measured after   
it had passed over forty two inches!, and that had been nearly two months ago,   
he did`nt want to know what it was now and prefered ti simply see how well the   
baby was growing instead.

None of his breeches fit anymore, not even the ones that were let out with extra   
panels sewn in, and Aramis frankly prefered the loose fitting night shirts that   
flowed over his body, they were cooler and far more comfortable.

Since d`Artagnan had forgone his onw confinement, he took to coming round to see   
Aramis daily with Chris, so Porthos could go to the garrison or the market and   
Aramis was not alone at all.

In truth Porthos rather feared a premature labour or something going wrong, he   
had seen it all to often growing up in the court, starting with his own mother.

He had only been five, and had not really fully understood what pregnant, and   
babies meant.

All he knew was that his Mother`s middle was rounder, and that she spoke of a   
brother or sister for him.

It had been in the middle of the night, one hot summer when she had started to   
scream and cry.

The family next door to their room in the cramped over full house they lived in   
had been woken by the screams and come to see what was going on.

Porthos Mother had been writhing on the floor of her make shift bed of blankets   
and straw, blood soaking between her legs as she grasped her big belly crying   
with pain.  
A five year old Porthos had huddled in the corner, frightened and not knowing   
what to do.

More people came in, and he had heard words of premature, and labour, and   
midwife.  
The men in the room had been ushered out by the women, the eldest of them   
getting down on her worn knees while the others got behind his mother, holding   
her hands and supporting her weight while the old woman had pushed up her skirts   
bearing her body.

Porthos had chocked on a sob when he`d seen all the blood on his Mother   
straining body, he had turned his face away and burried his hands into his eyes   
his ears burning with the sounds of his Mothers screams.

It had seemed to last forever, the screaming, stench of sweat and blood, the   
women swearing and muttering, and soothing his Mother as she strained and moaned   
and sobbed.

Then just as the dawn light broke in the sky, the screams stopped and Porthos   
dared to look up to a deadly silent room.

The old woman had a bundle in her hands which she had wrapped in a shawl and put   
to one side, his mother was sobbing, her face turning into the shoulder of one   
of the other women who stroked her hair and whispered to her as another pressed   
cheap wine on her forcing her to drink.

The old woman had taken the bundle to door, and handed it to one of the men who   
took it away with a look of revulsion.

It had`nt been until years later that Porthos had come to realize that the   
bundle had been the body of his still born brother or sister, delivered by an   
elderly woman and disposed of by a drunkard.  
Where the body was placed Porthos never knew, certainly not a church yard as was   
proper, and he never knew if it were a boy or a girl that had been lost, by the   
time he was old enough to understand, all those that would have known were dead   
themselves his Mother included.

It had been just five days later that his Mother had taken her last breath, for   
five days and nights she had clung to Porthos, kissing him, and telling him how   
much she loved and cherished him, making him promise to leave the Court of   
Miracles and make something of his life to make her proud, as sweat had covered   
her face, and sickness had rattle in her chest, her blood shot eyes boring into   
his and her body shaking with fever as she held him close.

Swearing to her as she had taken her last breath, and died in his arms, Porthos   
had resolved in himself to find a way out of the Court of Miracles, to better   
himself, and build a good life away from sickness, filth, and poverty, to make   
his poor Mother proud of him.

Now over two decades later, or as near as he could figure, he was a Musketeer   
and a Father to be, watching his pregnant lover with both love and worry,   
praying for his Mother and baby brother or sister to watch over them both and   
keep them safe from harm.

 

"It just worries me y`know?" Porthos said as he shared a rare drink with Athos   
in what use to be a regular haunt of theirs, now however since Fatherhood had   
come about, Athos had cut back to hardly more than three or four glasses of wine   
a day, and Porthos had hardly been out for a drink since Aramis fell pregnant.

Now however, the two were sharing a quiet drink leaving d`Artagnan to watch over   
Aramis and sooth a some what grisly Chris who was suffering with colic some   
what, a trait that he had inherited from Athos who could`nt really blame the   
baby for screaming with the pain!.

"What worries you?" Athos asked refilling their glasses half amused that they   
were hardly through a third of the bottle in more than an hour!  
"Mis, givin` birth" Porthos replied staring into the wine cup "In case somethin`   
goes wrong"  
"What if it does?" Athos said with a shrug "Look at d`Art!, everything that   
could have gone wrong, did!, and he and Chris are both fine!"  
"I know! it`s jus........." Porthos broke off with a grunt shaking his head and   
picking up his drink   
"Just what?" Athos asked frowning at his friend "Whats eating at you?, why the   
sudden worry about Aramis and child birth?"  
"S`nothin" Porthos said dismissively, however Athos would`nt be put off and   
continued to stare at him with that God Damn look that made people spill their   
guts!  
"S`my Mother" Porthos said pursing his lips bitterly "She died in child birth".

Realization came over Athos face and he nodded his head as Porthos snorted   
without humour   
"I was only five y`know?" he said a bitter smile on his face "I di`nt even know   
what `er bein` pregnant was, nore what was `appenin` when she started screamin`   
one night when she were eight months gone"  
"You saw it happen?" Athos asked gently as Porthos nodded   
"Oh yeah, I was in the room with `er, when she wen` in`t premature labour, we   
di`nt `ave a midwife or nothin`, the old woman nex` door delivered it, I don`   
know if it were a boy or girl, nore what was done wit` it, could o`been thrown   
in the Seine for all I know!" Porthos snorted in disgust at his own words while   
Athos grimanced at the thought of an infant being treated with such disregard,   
but then the gutters of the Court of Miracles were littered with the aborted and   
still born and dumped infants of the inhabitance, one more or less would make   
little difference to the poor wretches living there.

"She died not a week later" Porthos confessed "Child bed fever, y`know?"  
"Indeed" Athos said comiseratingly "My own Mother died the same way"  
Porthos snapped his head up with a look of shock on his face getting a sad smile   
from Athos   
"I had a Sister for a while, she born two years after Thomas, Elisabeth, my   
Mother got the birthing fever and died not three days after Elisabeth`s birth"  
"I did`nt know" Porthos whispered shaking his head   
"Lisa did`nt live out the year" Athos said with sorrow in his voice "She   
was........weak, sickly, caught a chill and could`nt shake it off, she was ten   
months old when she followed my Mother, our mother to the grave"  
"I`m sorry" Porthos said getting a small tight smile from Athos who nodded his   
head "Does d`Art know?"  
"He does" Athos replied "Does Aramis?", at Porthos reluctance to answer he   
rolled his eyes and sighed "Tell him you dolt!, you`ll feel much better if you   
do, trust me"  
Aramis sniffed, wiping his cheeks and squeezing Porthos hand as his lover   
confessed the darkness of his past, the loss of his Mother and infant brother or   
sister, the horror of the whole experiance that had haunted Porthos all his life   
and was still nawing at him, especially now as Aramis`s delivery drew closer.

"You know I`ll be alright" Aramis whispered kissing Porthos temple "I`m young,   
I`m fit, I`m strong, we`re in a clean safe place, and have a good midwife and   
physician to tend me"  
"So did Athos Mother!" Porthos said with sharpness to his voice "Did`nt save   
her"  
"We don`t know how healthy she was" Aramis countered "She could have already   
have health problems, consumption, or other illnesses, and besides d`Art went   
through the labour and birth from hell!, and he`s fine, a few stitches granted,   
but he`s fine!"  
"I know" Porthos said "But I could`nt bear to loose you Mis" his large hands   
cupped Aramis`s face his thumbs stroking his cheeks "You are everythin` t`me, my   
life ai`nt worth nothin` without you!"  
"Hey hey hush now!" Aramis soothed putting his arms about Porthos neck and   
kissing him tenderly "I`m not going anywhere, I`ll have this baby, and I`ll be   
fine, we both will, and a few weeks you`ll be holding your Son or Daughter in   
your arms, and wondering why you were so worried"  
"You promise me that?" Porthos asked turning his face to kiss Aramis`s palm   
"I swear it" Aramis said stroking his hand through Porthos curls "You and me   
will be together for a long long time, and we`ll did when we`re old and grey   
with lots of children and grandchildren about us, not here, not this time, that   
I am sure of".

 

"What I want to know is how can something so small scream so damn loud!?"   
d`Artagnan asked as he rubbed a grumpy Chris`s back trying to shift his colic   
"Or how they can produce so much shit!?" Athos replied with a grimance at the   
clouts that seemed an impossible ammount for a baby!, hell his horse did`nt   
produce that much!  
"Athos!, language!" d`Artagnan scolded playfully covering Chris`s ears as he   
finally shifted his wind and settled once more   
"Sorry, produce so much bowel waste!" Athos replied getting a dirty look from   
d`Artagnan who wrapped Chris back up in his blanket admiring the blue eyes that   
were turning violet and likely to become brown since it was a dominant colour   
"Who`s the most beautiful boy in the world!!!?" d`Artagnan cooed tickling   
Chris`s belly "Who`s beautiful?"  
"Both of you are!" Athos said wrapping his arms about d`Artagnan`s waist and   
kissing his neck "And I thank God everyday for giving you both to me", from his   
pocket he produced a small jewelry box which he placed into d`Artagnan`s hands   
"Whats this?" the younger man asked   
"Take a look" Athos replied stepping back as d`Artagnan opened it his eyes   
widdening in shock at what was in there.

A solid gold ring with a full carrot diamond set upon the crest of Athos family   
sat in the box, a perfect fit for d`Artagnan`s finger   
"Athos!"  
"Bethrothal presents are common amongst the nobility" Athos said "And I wanted   
you to have something"  
"Athos!, this is.......it`s too much!"  
"Nonsense" Athos said taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on   
d`Artagnan`s finger "It`s not worth even half of what you are, or our son is",   
d`Artagnan shook his head slipping his arms about Athos neck a bewildered smile   
on his face "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked   
"Walked into the garrison demanding a duel to the death as a I recall!" Athos   
chuckled smoothing a hand over d`Artagnan`s face "I wanted you there and then!,   
wanted to slam your against the garrison wall, slap your backside to teach you a   
lesson!, and then bend you over the nearest table and fuck you senseless!"  
D`Artagnan groaned feeling himself harden at the thought!, "Why don`t you let me   
put Chris to bed, and you can show exactly what you wanted to do!?".


	10. Chapter 10

Strangely enough Porthos went from dreading the birth, to praying for it!.

Since Aramis went from being due, to being over due!, two weeks over due!.  
All his serenity and calmness were out the window as the long weeks of   
confinement, and uncomfortability caught up with him, making him ill tempered,   
and desperate to deliver.

With his back killing him, his feet a long forgotten memory, and his belly all   
but bursting, Aramis had more than had enough of being pregnant!.  
He had tried everything to start the labour, Rasberry leaf tea, pineapples,   
spiced foods, vigerous walking back and forth in the apartment, even sex!, hell   
he`d tried every position fucking Porthos so hard the man had actually begged   
for mercy!.

Yet the baby seemed in no hurry at all to be leaving his womb, quite the oposite   
in fact, he or she seemed very comfortable in there despite how uncomfortable   
Aramis was!.

"Why won`t the baby come!" Aramis whined as he lay slumped on the chaise his   
hands resting on his great belly as Porthos rubbed his feet "I want this over   
with now!"  
"It`ll happen when it happens" Porthos replied as Aramis groaned tapping his   
belly "Hurry up in there!" he demanded "I`m done carrying you!, it`s time you   
came out now!", he groaned as he felt a foot kick his kidney and moaned   
pitiously   
"Maybe we should try making you jump?" Porthos suggested getting a disgusted   
look in response   
"I can hardly walk! how can I bloody jump!?"  
"You were doin` well enough on my cock the other night!" Porthos chuckled "But I   
meant scare you, might trigger the labour"  
"At this point I`d do anything, even an enema!" Aramis said rubbing his middle   
desperately wishing for something to happen and yawned tiredly   
"Why don`t you take another nap" Porthos suggested setting his foot down "You   
need your rest"  
"I need to give birth!" Aramis grumbled holding out his arms to be helped to his   
feet "But I`ll nap if I can, and you can think up how to get this baby out of   
me!, since you put it in there in the first place!"  
"Um I seem to recall you being rather eager for that to happen!" Porthos said   
but held up a hand as the look he received could have dissolved paint!  
Laying back on the bed Aramis rubbed his belly with a deep sigh "Please hurry   
up!" he begged "Please!".

It was actually a shock that did trigger Aramis`s labour, though not by Porthos   
trying to startle him on purpose, but rather the large man coming into the   
apartments carrying a couple fresh wood for the fire when he tripped over a   
stray cat that had wandered inside looking for some place warm to sleep!,   
swearing as the creature hissed and snarled at him he fell flat on his face   
dropping the wood which went flying every which way, startling Aramis out a   
pleasent nap and making his yelp in pain gripping his belly as a puddle of   
bloody water spread under him   
"Oh shit!" Porthos whispered   
"Get the Midwife!" Aramis yelled "It`s started!".

Being in labour had given Aramis a new sense of appreciation for the agony   
d`Artagnan had endured when delivering Chris.  
He could hardly believe that one could experiance so much pain and still be   
living!.

At first the contractions were short and sharp, like a punch in the gut, or a   
kick in the kidney.

He was encouraged to walk about the apartment by Madame du`barry the midwife, to   
try and bring the contractions on faster and ease the pain some what.

He`s been pretty confident he could handle the pain, that he would be fine.

He was wrong.

After twelve hours of walking about, taking a warm bath, and waiting to pass   
into the active stage of labour, Aramis`s contractions became more painful a   
strong than he could ever have imagined!.

D`Artagnan, the little shit, just laughed at him when he said he felt like he   
was in hell being tortured!.  
But dear God he pain!.

He felt like he had a giant fist splitting him open from between his legs, a   
visciously tight band of barbed wire about his waist that was getting tighter   
and tighter!, and red hot pokers slicing his belly while his back was being   
kicked by multipul boots!.

"It gets much worse than this before it gets better!" d`Artagnan laughed as   
Aramis moaned pitiously, swilling down the well diluted dose of poppy syrup   
provided by the Midwife and physician and let out a renewed sob of pain   
"Wait till it starts crowning!, then you`ll know what pain is like!" d`Artagnan   
said   
"I`m never doing this again!" Aramis spat gripping hard to the railings of the   
bed, his body bent double as he panted through the contraction "Never!, I`ll not   
let Porthos touch me again after this!"  
"All labouring Mothers say that!" Madame du`Barry said with a fond smile as she   
and d`Artagnan exchanged amused smirks   
"I`ll chop his balls of for doing this to me!" Aramis cursed kicking the bed as   
the contraction ended "I`ll slice his cock off too!, he`ll never get another   
child on me!, never!, I`ll kill him before I let him bed me!"  
"That sounds about right!" d`Artagnan chuckled relieved that Porthos had been   
taken out by Athos, since had he been there he would likely be bearing the brunt   
of Aramis`s hatred right now!  
Oh god damn it all to hell!" Aramis wailed bending double and let loose a stream   
of Spanish swearing!.

"How much longer?" d`Artagnan asked the midwife   
"He`s seven centemeters so not long to go now" she replied briskly "He`ll forget   
all the pain as soon as he holds the baby"  
"Like fuck I will!" Aramis snarled throwing a pewter pot across the room "I`ll   
remember this and kill Porthos for it!, I`ll have him racked for this!, and   
flogged!, and gutted!"  
"Of course you will dear!" Madame du`Barry said patting his back "Just as every   
labouring Mother has sworn to do to the Father of her baby!"  
"I will!" Aramis panted "I swear to God I will make him pay for doing this to   
me!".

 

"I wonder how he`s doing" Porthos said worriedly as he paced back and forth in   
Athos and d`Artagnan`s home, while Athos went through the less than pleasent job   
of changing Chris`s small clothes, remembering to cover his genitals since he   
did`nt want to be pissed in the face again!, a mistake he`d made the once and   
d`Artagnan had been teasing him about it ever since!.

"Proberly cursing you and swearing bloody murder!" Athos replied fixing the   
clout between Chris`s legs and tickling his bare middle making him giggle and   
blow bubbles "You get more like your mama everyday little man!" he said grinning   
at his son   
"You think he`s alright then?" Porthos asked watching as Athos redressed Chris   
and disposed of the soiled linen into a sack to be burned   
"He`ll be fine" Athos assured him picking Chris up with practised ease now, his   
initial worry that he`d brake the baby having passed, "You don`t think I should   
go back and check on him?"  
"Only if you want to be castrated and disemboweled!" Athos chuckled rocking and   
jiggling Chris the way he liked making him giggle and kick his little legs   
"How much longer can it take?" Porthos demanded biting his nails "It`s been   
hours!"  
"It`ll take as long as it takes!" Athos sighed "Now sit down and stop wearing a   
hole in the carpet!, just be patient, it`ll all be fine".

 

Aramis was on his hands and knees on the bed, d`Artagnan holding him by his   
shoulders and rubbing his back as the midwife and physician were between his   
legs, the Midwifes hands sliding gently inside his straining body, slipping up   
into the birthing channel to reach the baby`s shoulders and gently help bring   
the child into the world   
"On the next contraction push down" the Physician instructed   
"Take deep breaths Mis, you`re nearly there" d`Artagnan encouraged   
"Deep breaths" Aramis panted closing his eyes and silently praying for his pain   
to be over, on the contraction however he bore down, feeling the unmistable   
sensation of his baby moving down the birthing channel, the head breeching it`s   
way into the world along with the shoulders.

Dear God the pain was beyond anything he could imagine or discribe, his back,   
his belly, his genitals, everything was on fire!, and yet the excitment inside   
him was bubbling over giving him enough strength to push once more and then....

"It`s a girl!" Madame du`Barry cried as the sharp crys pierced the air "A baby   
girl Monsieur!"  
"A girl!, my girl!" Aramis panted sinking down onto his hip and reaching out for   
her as d`Artagnan sniffled back tears of joy "Give her to me please!" Aramis   
said tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes shining bright as stars.

The bloody infant was placed gently into his arms, her thick black curls so like   
Porthos`s, were soft and springy under Aramis`s hands, her coffee coloured skin   
while creased from labour was softer than velvet to the touch, her big blue eyes   
gazing at her Mother and pretty cupid bow lips parted in a pout that melted   
Aramis`s heart, all the hours of labour, all the pain slipping away from him as   
he beheld his baby girl  
"Angelique!, mi querida Angelique!" he whispered kissing her cheeks and   
breathing in her baby scent   
"I`ll go and let Porthos know" d`Artagnan said wiping his cheeks "Well done Mis,   
she`s beautiful"  
"I know" Aramis half sobbed half laughed "Mi Querida, my Angel!".

Porthos raced back to the apartments, bursting through the doors and into the   
bedroom at break neck speed!.

In bed, washed and changed into a clean night shirt with the midwife in   
attendance, was Aramis holding the tiny baby girl in his arms, a huge smile on   
his glowing face as she saw Porthos   
"IS she......it`s everything....?"  
"She`s perfect" Aramis said "Come and see".

Porthos burst into a flood of tears the moment his daughter was placed into his   
arms.

She was the perfect image of Aramis and himself blended into one female infant.  
Her sharp nose, and bone structure were all Aramis, while her hair, her   
colouring, and her full pouting lips were Porthos, she seemed weightless in his   
arms as she slumbered peacefully, and yet she filled his heart so much it ached   
in his chest   
"I can`t even begin to describe how I feel" he whispered to Aramis as the   
midwife quietly took her leave   
"She`s so..............she`s just........."  
"I know" Aramis said with a smile "I did`nt think I could love so much, that   
such love were even possible, but now........."  
"Thankyou, thankyou so much for carrying her" Porthos said leaning forward to   
kiss him   
"Thankyou for giving her to me to carry" Aramis replied spreading his arms as   
Porthos gently placed her back in them.

"Are you alright?, was it really bad?" Porthos asked meaning the labour   
"I hardly remember" Aramis replied with a shrug "I did`nt need stitches, and all   
I know is, that the most beautiful baby in the world is in my arms right now"  
"With the most beautiful Mother" Porthos said getting a deep smile "Angelique   
Yolanda du Vallon"  
"Yolanda?" Aramis echoed   
"It was my mothers name" Porthos said with a soft smile "If yu don`t mind...."  
"No, it`s perfect, Aneglique Yolanda" Aramis said kissing her forehead "Our   
first baby girl, the first of many"  
"You can`t be thinking about another already!" Porthos chuckled "Lets get   
walking and talking first at least!"  
"Well I`d like her to have a Brother or sister when she`s two" Aramis replied   
"Give it a year or so"  
"I`ll bet she`s going to be a right bundle of trouble" Porthos said chucking her   
cheek gently with his finger tips "And I can`t wait for it all to begin!".

 

The rush of love Aramis felt when he first nursed Angelique was beyond anything   
he had ever imagined was possible.

His baby girl suckling from his breast was so incredible and poignant that he   
found himself crying with the over whelming emotion that burst into his heart.

With every moment that passed he felt like he loved Angelique more, and could   
spend hours entranced by her tiny doll like hands and feet, that seemed too   
small to possibly be real, and yet they had tiny little nails upon them and   
little creases on the palms and soles!, her chubby little arms and legs which   
wriggled and jumped as he ran his fingers over her silk soft skin.  
Her adorable cherubic face that smoothed out and lost it`s redness a few days   
after the birth, leaving her with smooth rounded features, a pouty plump lipped   
mouth that she would pucker up into a mew of disgruntlement when she cried, and   
dimples in her cheeks that showed when she smiled, (others might claim it was   
wind but Aramis knew better).  
Aramis loved especially her hair, so like Porthos, yet softer and silkier, he   
loved to run his fingers through the tight curls as Angelique slept or stared   
with big curious eyes between bouts of feeding, cleaning, and sleeping.

"I think I love her more and more" Porthos confessed as he and Aramis carefully   
bathed Angelique in the shallow baby sized tub keeping her back and her head   
supported while let her flex her fingers and toes, soon of course she`d be   
kicking and splashing in the water, but at present she was too small for that.

"I know what you mean" Aramis said as he rubbed soap over her plump middle and   
torso with his fingers, carefully washing one arm after another, then her little   
legs, pausing to tickle her feet which flexed and jumped indicating she was   
ticklish there "Every morning I wake up and fall in love all over again"  
"Me too!" Porthos chuckled bending down to press a kiss and then a rasberry into   
Angeliques belly making her squirm and give her new born definition of a giggle   
"Who`s Pere`s Princess?, who`s Pere`s Princess?" he asked playfully as he lifted   
her from the tub placing her carefully in the towel Aramis had waiting to dry   
her off   
"Angeliques my Princess!, yes she is!, yes she is!" Porthos babbled kissing her   
newly cleaning fingers and toes and blowing more rasberrys at her that seemed to   
amuse her if her bubble blowing and hiccups were anything to go by!.

"What colour will it be tonight Princess?" Aramis getting out several dresses,   
"Pink, yellow, lilac, peach, cream, or blue?"  
"Peach, definately the peach" Porthos said tickling his daughters sides "She`ll   
be a Peach Princess!"  
"Peach it is", Aramis carefully dressed the baby girl adding stocking and a cap   
to keep her warm and gently wrapped a knitted blanket about her laying her back   
in her crib setting the hand carved mobile Porthos had made in motion for her to   
watch.

"Think we`ll be as besotted with the next one?" Aramis asked as Porthos slid his   
arms about his waist and kissed his neck   
"I`m sure we will" Porthos replied "Because they`ll all be unique and beautiful   
in their own way"  
"I hope they all get your hair and colouring" Aramis said turned his head   
slightly to kiss Porthos "And your dimples!"  
"I don`t have dimples!" Porthos scoffed turning Aramis round in his arms so he   
could kiss him better   
"You do!" Aramis insisted "Just not on your cheeks!, well not your facial cheeks   
at least!"  
"Rene d`Habley!" Porthos scolded playfully "How can you speak of such things   
about an innocent baby!, d`you want her to become as lusty as you!?"  
"If she does I pity her lovers!, poor bastards won`t stand a chance with you   
around!" Aramis snorted   
"Damn right!, she won`t start courting till she`s at least twenty five!"  
"Whatever you say!" Aramis laughed shaking his head and snuggling closer to the   
larger man "Take me to bed?" he asked "We can practise for when we want to make   
another baby!"  
"Sure you`re not to sore?" Porthos asked worried about hurting his lover who   
should still be following Confinement rules, and should not be touched sexually   
until he`d been churched.

However Porthos did`nt believe in such superstitious rubish he just worried   
about Aramis pushing himself to hard   
"I`m fine, just take your time" Aramis purred lacing his arms about Porthos neck   
and thrust his hips forward into his crotch making him groan, "Make me hot, and   
wet, and begging for it!"   
"Dear God Mis!" Porthos growled sweeping him up into his arms "What you do to   
me!".

Anqelique was baptised with a full Musketeer entourage just as Chris had   
received.

Athos, d`Artagnan, and Treville were named as God parents, to the six week old   
baby girl, each taking turns at holding her, while Chris was being held and   
cooed over by the Musketeers.

Porthos proved to be even more over protective than Athos when it came to others   
holding his baby.  
Athos and d`Artagnan he could handle since they knew what they were doing with   
babies, but anyone else got him breathing down their necks threatening to break   
them in half if they dropped her!.

Angelique however seemed to adore the extra attention, smiling gummily at   
everyone and blowing bubbles at them, her fingers gripping theirs as she began   
to get stronger and more active.

Chris and she seemed somewhat amused and curious of each other, as if they   
could`nt work out what the other was and what it was for! but liking it none the   
less!.

Serge and a couple of the lads had hand carved a specially large crib for the   
babies to lay in at the garrison, cushioning it with virgin wool and duck down   
so it would be warm and soft, and calling in favours from mistresses to make   
blankets for the babies to be wrapped in.

Laying side by side, the tow of them gravitated towards each other until their   
heads were pressed together and little hands curling round each other as they   
slumbered   
"A match made in heavon already!" Treville quipped seeing the two of them so   
snug "Are you aranging a betrothal!?"  
"Hardly!" Athos dead panned   
"Over my dead body is anyone touchin` my girl!" Porthos grunted while Aramis and   
Athos merely rolled their eyes!.

Having not wanted a huge fuss, and attention, Athos and d`Artagnan wed in a   
private ceramony with only Aramis, Porthos, and Treville in attendance, dressed   
in full dress uniform they exchanged rings and vows before being treated to a   
wedding breakfast by Serge, and congratulations from the rest of the Musketeers.

A breif honeymoon was granted for them, so they could journey to La Fere which   
Athos had decided to rebuild, the house he was having built would be far smaller   
and less grand than before, but it would have no ghosts residing within it`s   
walls, making a whole fresh start for Athos and his small family.

"Should be get married d`you think?" Aramis asked as he and Porthos walked home,   
Porthos carrying Angelique as carefully as one would carry a precious treasure   
"Ar`nt we already?" Porthos asked back glowering at passers by who got to close   
to him and the baby   
"In all but name yes, but what about doing it officially?" Aramis asked   
"Fancy wearing a wedding gown do you!?" Porthos teased getting a scowl from   
Aramis "S`pose it was too good to be true, that you`d wait for a surprise" he   
sighed carefully shifted Angeliques slight weight into one arm and fishing in   
his pocket "If you`d just held on for tonight then you`d have been given this"   
he said handing Aramis a small jewellery box making him gasp and squeal as he   
took it and opened it revealing a tiny diamond ring inside   
"Aramis will you......"  
"YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!" Aramis shouted all most knocking Porthos over   
with his over enthuseastic kissing and hugging "Yes I`ll marry you!, I love   
you!, I love you so much!" giggling like a teenager he put the ring on his   
finger oblivious to the looks they were drawing from others in the street "Lets   
go home and celebrate!" he said eyes wide and shining "We need to practise for   
our wedding night!".

 

The End


End file.
